Inferno
by The Night Lord
Summary: Buffy/Angel/Supernatural crossover. The Scoobies, AI and Winchester brothers meet up in Cleveland when they are summoned by the Higher Being Cordelia to battle against the rising threat of the demon lord Lilith and her general, Twilight. Please R&R EDITED
1. Sweet Home Alabama

**Okay, so here is a second rewrite of Inferno. And I'm hoping that this version will be better than the last two versions. So please read and let me know what you think of it. It takes place after Malleus Maleficarum, A Beautiful Sunset and After the Fall #9, but LA has been in hell for four years**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Sweet home Alabama. Where the skies are so blue. Sweet home Alabama. I'll be coming home to you yeah"_

"Yeah, I'll be coming home to you, yeah," Dean Winchester sang

His younger brother, Sam, rolled his eyes and leaned his head back, closing his eyes

"Come on, Sammy, sing it with me," Dean said

"No. I'm going to sleep"

"Spoilsport"

Dean turned the cassette player up, earning a glare from his brother. He simply smiled in return and turned his eyes back to the road. The smile soon faded from his face as he thought about his future…or lack of. In a few months time, he would be dead, dragged kicking and screaming to hell to suffer for all eternity. And after a few centuries, he would end up becoming a demon; very much like the ones he hunts. But as least Sam would get to live. Sam would be able to have a normal life. Not Dean. He had spent too long out on the open road, slaying evil left, right and centre; that the notion of having a normal life seemed like a dream. A dream that would never happened, even if he wanted it. Noticing that Sam was drifting off, Dean turned the radio down, losing himself in his thoughts as he continued driving along the highway

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How are you feeling?" Xander asked

"Like a mummy," Buffy replied, "One of the Egyptian kind"

"But apart from that?"

"A little sore. I'll be fine. I'll heal"

"You took a nasty beating from this guy, whoever he is"

"I don't know. When we were fighting, he said a few things, hinting that I know him. But I have no idea who he is. Apart from the fact that he's very strong and can fly"

"You shouldn't let that get you down," Xander said, "You'll come through with this in the end. You always do"

"This time, I'm not so sure," Buffy said, "I may not be able to beat this guy"

"Well, I've some girls researching about Twilight, see what we can find"

"The girls that are at least still sober, right?"

"Yeah, there are some girls that aren't as drunk as the others. Dawn for one"

"She's a giant. Do you have any idea how much she would have to drink?"

"I think ten times more than what Spike used to drink. I've noticed how you're changing the subject"

"I'm not changing the subject," Buffy said, "Okay, maybe I am. But I've got a lot of stuff to deal with. Amy, the army, Dawn, now this Twilight guy"

"Hey, it's okay," Xander reassured, "We'll be fine. We can take some of the load"

Buffy sighed and placed a hand on her bandaged forehead, before looking at her best friend, a small smile appearing on her face

"I wonder if there is anything left downstairs"

"Let's find out"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Dad, behind you"

Angel whirled around, slicing the demon's arm off, before running the demon through the chest. It groaned, as Angel removed his sword and kicked the demon down, before clashing blades with another demon and slicing it across the stomach. Connor ducked a demon's sword and stabbed it through the chest, before whirling around and getting struck in the face with a club. He hit the road hard, kicking the demon in the stomach, before getting up and wiping the blood away from his lip

"That hurt"

The demon growled and swung its club again, but Connor caught its arm and kicked it, before delivering a backhand to its jaw. The demon swung its club, as Connor stepped back, picking up his sword and batting the club away, slicing the demon across the throat. As it gurgled and fell back, Connor helped his father fight off the last of the demons, before wiping his sword clean of blood

"Good job, son," Angel said, "Come on, let's head back"

Father and son headed off, as Angel went through his thoughts. It had been four years since he and his friends brought down the Circle of the Black Thorn. Los Angeles had been sent to hell not long after the final battle in the alley and still remained there. It had taken the gang a year to defeat the demon lords that resided in LA, before fighting against Gunn's army. Much to Angel's surprise, Gunn had been turned into a vampire, creating an army of vampires and taking over the city. They had been fighting against the army for three years now, with the occasional demon here and there. Angel was desperately trying to find a way to liberate Los Angeles from its hellish void, but to no success so far

"How did things go?" Gwen Raiden asked

"Took out a small group of Cavaar demons," Connor replied, "But not much else"

He put his arm around her torso, careful to keep it on her clothes, as he led them into the Hyperion. Angel followed after them, a small smile on his face. He was happy that his son was happy with Gwen, even if there were a few problems due to her electric nature. They had started dating several months after LA went to Hell and had a strong, happy relationship. Angel only wished his relationships had been happy instead of constantly being painful. His heart sank a little as he thought about Cordelia. She had been dead for the last four years, but he still thought about her. If only she was here right now. She could hear his heart beat and ecstatic for him

Not long after taking down the Circle of the Black Thorn, the Senior Partners had sought to deprive Angel of his strength and immortality, succeeding in turning him into a human. Angel had been keeping up appearances as a vampire with spells used to augment his strength, while Wesley searched for a way to restore his vampirism. Apart from him, the only ones who knew about Angel's condition were Spike, Connor and Illyria. Angel sighed. Today had been just another day in Los Angeles

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, where are we going?" Sam asked

"Ah, just anywhere. Nothing coming to mind just yet," Dean said

"Maybe we can call Bobby. See if he's got anything for us"

"Nah. I don't want to bother the guy. Besides, I think we need a little break after dealing with those witches"

"Lucky Ruby was there to save you," Sam said

"Yeah, lucky," Dean muttered

"Are you feeling okay?"

"What do you mean, I'm feeling okay? I'm always okay"

"Not always"

"Oh no. We're not gonna have one of those 'let it out and feel better' talks"

"Who said I was gonna do that?" Sam asked

"Look, Sam, I'm-"

Dean braked suddenly when a bright light had abruptly appeared. The Impala slid through the light, as Dean pulled over and got out, grabbing his pistol. Sam did the same, joining his brother as they headed slowly towards the light

"What is it?" Sam asked

"How am I suppose to know? It just appeared"

The light slowly faded away, revealing a woman standing before them. She had tanned skin and brown wavy hair falling around her face, sitting just above her shoulders. She was wearing completely all-white, as the brothers aimed their handguns at her, but she didn't seem fazed at all

"Okay, who are you and how'd you do that?" Dean asked

"My name is Cordelia Chase and I am a Power That Be"

"Power That Be what?" Sam asked

"Power That Be. Cosmic forces of good who watch over the world and protect the innocent through champions," Cordelia answered, "I'm here to help you guys out"

"Sounds appealing, but we're not interested, thanks," Dean said

"I'm gonna help you with your contract, Dean"

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm a Power That Be. We know a lot of things. Like for example, the person who holds your contract and where they are"

"Are you serious?" Sam asked

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Cordelia asked

"Um…no, I guess not"

"Good. Now listen up"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. Message from the PTB

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay, we're listening," Dean said, "What are you gonna tell us?"

"The person who holds your contract, well, it's a demon," Cordelia said

"Yeah, we kinda figured that," Sam said

"Was I finished?"

"No, I don't think so"

"Good. Now I'll continue. The demon is called Lilith and she's residing in a little place called Cleveland"

"Cleveland's not little," Dean said

"Ah, who cares about that? The point is, Lilith is there in Cleveland, seeking to open the Hellmouth and she holds your contract"

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Sam asked

"You don't," Cordelia said, "But if I were you, Sam, would I pass up an opportunity to save Dean from his contract? Be warned, Lilith is very powerful and dangerous"

"What's this Hellmouth you said about?" Dean asked

"A gateway to all things nasty. I tell you, it wasn't fun living on one of those. Now, if I were you, I'd get my ass over to Cleveland and take on Lilith"

"Gee, thanks for the tip. Come on, Sam"

Cordelia was enveloped by a bright light and disappeared, as Dean and Sam headed back to the Impala, getting in and strapping their seatbelts

"You think she's telling the truth?" Sam asked

"I'm not too sure about it. I mean, chick appears out of nowhere and tells us how to get me out of my contract. Not something you can trust"

"Yeah, but she doesn't seem like she was lying. I think she was being honest"

"So, let me guess, you want to see if this is true?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Just don't cry on me if it turns out to be a big fat lie"

"I'm not gonna cry"

"Whatever"

Dean fired up the Impala and took off onto the road

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Faith sat on the edge of the building, slowly smoking her cigarette. She was still based in Cleveland following the whole Lady Savidge incident. Giles was living in England still, often giving her orders from there via phone or Robin Wood. Apart from them, she was cut off from everyone else. No doubt Buffy had told everyone about their last fight, during which Faith had nearly drowned her. Oh well, not that it mattered much to her. It was Buffy's loss, really. She had been quick to jump to conclusions, as always, instead of hearing Faith's side of the story

Stubbing her cigarette out, Faith flicked the butt away and got up, stretching, before jumping off the small building. She landed without fail and walked off, hands in her jacket pockets, as she continued thinking about the last few weeks. It was when she reached the end of the street she got the feeling she was being followed. Without looking over her shoulder, she headed down a small street. Yep, about three men were following her. Faith gave no sign she had noticed the men, as they quickened their pace. She slowed hers down, as the men caught up to her and surrounded her

"What can I do for you boys?" she asked coolly

"Scream for us," one of them answered

His face morphed into a vampire's, as did the other two. Faith chuckled to herself as she scanned each vampire, already planning out her attack method

"You boys have no idea who you're messing with, do you?"

"Huh?"

Faith punched the vampire in front, driving her elbow back into the face of the second vampire, as the third vampire struck her. She drove her elbow into his ribs, then grabbed him by his shirt and threw him into the path of the first vampire, taking them both down. The second vamp got to his feet, as Faith punched him, kicking him against the wall and taking a stake out of her jacket. The vampire punched, but Faith blocked and turned him to dust, before whirling around and ducking a vampire's punch, landing her fist into his stomach and throwing him back

The other vampire kicked at Faith, as she blocked and stepped aside. The first vampire got to his feet, as Faith staked him, before ducking under the vampire's leaping spin kick. She punched him in the face, following up with a blow to the stomach. The vampire snarled and struck Faith, grabbing her by the neck and throwing her into the wall, before running her across the street and slamming her on top of a Dumpster. Faith kicked the vampire in the face, before rolling off the Dumpster and blocking his punch, striking him on the chin, then grabbing his head and slamming his face onto her knee. The vampire stumbled back, but swing his fist, as Faith blocked, slammed him against the Dumpster and staked him

"There, I feel much better now," she said as he turned to dust

"Is that so?"

Faith whirled around to see a man standing behind her. Well, it was kinda hard to tell with the fact that he was wearing a mask. At least he was human, or close to human. He also wore a dark brown trench coat over a faded gold armour plating that had a symbol carved on it

"Who the hell are you?" Faith asked

"I am Twilight"

"Are you an escapee from the circus?"

"No, I am not. I am here to give you a warning"

"And what kind of warning is that?"

Twilight didn't answer. Instead, he struck Faith across the face and she crashed against the Dumpster, putting a large dent in it. Faith sat up, wiping blood away from her lip, as Twilight clasped his hands together

"Damn, what the hell are you?" Faith asked as she got to her feet

"Would you like to find out?"

Twilight got into a stance, as Faith grinned and did the same

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is Angel asleep?" Spike asked

"Yeah, he is," Connor answered, "He's had a tough day"

"Killing demons and vampires? Saving people? Being a champion? I can see his point"

He grabbed a sword out of the weapons cabinet, as well as a few stakes, as Connor joined him, also arming himself

"Well then, let's get going," Spike said, "I'm itching for a fight"

They headed out of the hotel, as Gwen watched them go. She had just checked on Angel, seeing that he was sleeping peacefully. For the last few nights he had been having nightmares, which usually required someone to check on him every now and again. After watching Connor go, Gwen headed back upstairs, going out onto the rooftop where she came across Illyria

"Anything?" she asked

"It is the same as it was earlier," Illyria replied, "It is quiet. I don't like it"

"Nothing wrong with a bit of quiet," Gwen said, "I don't mind it"

Illyria looked down at the street, seeing Spike and Connor walking along, chatting to each other while on the lookout for any nasties. Over the last few years, she had come to find herself caring for Spike, tending to his injuries that he suffered in battle. The feelings she had for Spike came as a surprise to her, but she refused to indulge them, not wanting to tell Spike in case he rejected her. Their friendship was something she held dear and she didn't want to risk it

"Incoming at four o'clock," Gwen said, "Looks like vamps"

She and Illyria headed back into the hotel, as a gunshot rang out. They reached the lobby, where Wesley was blasting vampires apart with his shotgun. Dust covered the floor, as a vampire knocked the shotgun from his hands and threw him over the counter. Gwen kicked a vampire in the chest, as Illyria backhanded another vamp

"Where's Angel?" Gunn asked

"Not here," Gwen replied, "Sorry you wasted your time"

Spike and Connor showed up, having heard the gunshots and began battling against the vampires. Gunn snarled and grabbed Connor, throwing him across the lobby, before kicking Spike through the glass doors

"You looking for me, Charles?"

Gunn whirled around to see Angel standing at the top of the stairs, wearing nothing but a pair of track pants and his robe, as he came down the stairs

"You couldn't have phoned ahead? We could have made reservations"

"You're going to die"

"Like I haven't heard that before"

Before either of them could do anything, a bright white light appeared, incinerating the vampires. Gunn growled and ran outside, as Spike walked back in and was blinded by the light. It slowly faded away, as Angel's jaw dropped

"Cordelia?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. Enter Cleveland

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Faith, wake up"

Faith groaned and slowly opened her eyes, seeing Robin Wood leaning over her. She pushed him away and sat up, pain shooting through her body and making her curse her movement, as Wood sat on the bed beside her

"How are you feeling?"

"What the hell happened to me?"

"I don't know, apart from the fact you had the crap beaten out of you. A few of my girls found you lying in a backstreet, unconscious and bleeding. Lucky for you it wasn't a couple of vamps that found you"

Faith frowned, trying to remember what had happened. She remembered fighting and killing three vampires, before fighting against some guy who was really strong. Must have been, otherwise she wouldn't have been beaten bloody unconscious. What was his name? It started with a T. Tyke…Taylor…Thomas…?

"So, how are you feeling?" Wood asked

"Like I got ran over by a freight train about ten times," Faith answered, "How long was I out for?"

"Best guess…a few hours or more"

"I need to use a shower"

"Right that way"

Faith slowly got to her feet, ignoring the pain in her body and shrugging off Wood's help, before walking gingerly into the bathroom and locking the door behind her. She carefully got undressed and got into the shower, turning it on and letting the hot water wash over her, making her feel all the more better, while trying to figure out the name of the person who had bested her in combat

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Cordelia?" Angel said in surprise, walking towards her, "What…how…huh?"

"Hey, Angel," Cordelia said with a smile, "Unfortunately, I can't stay long"

"No, don't tell me that," he said pleadingly

"Okay, I'll tell you something else instead. There is evil rising in Cleveland. A powerful demon by the name of Lilith. You must stop her"

"Love to, but we can't," Spike said, "In case you haven't noticed, we're in hell"

"I can get you out," Cordelia said, "I can get you out of hell"

"But we have to stay here," Connor said, "We can't let LA fall"

Cordelia gave him a small smile. She had always seen Connor as her own son, largely ignoring the part of her life when Jasmine took over her body. She was happy that he was now fighting alongside his father without any anger towards him. He was even becoming more like Angel every day

"Los Angeles can't fall any further than it already has," Cordelia said, "You are needed in Cleveland. There are two guys called Sam and Dean Winchester. They're demon hunters and they will need your help there"

"But, Cordy-" Angel started

"No buts, Angel. Get ready to leave within half an hour. I will open a gateway to Cleveland, but you must hurry. I won't be able to hold it open for long"

"Cordy"

"I'll be watching over you"

She faded away, as Angel turned to the others

"You heard her. Let's get ready. Gwen, go get Nina and Lorne. We're gonna need them. Come on guys"

He headed upstairs, as Spike watched him go

"I guess it wouldn't have been easy, seeing her like that"

"He cared for her," Connor said, "More than anything. Come on"

He joined Spike by the weapons cabinet, as they took whatever they could. Upstairs, Angel got dressed, staring at the photographs of Cordelia in his closet. He touched one of her smiling her million-dollar smile, before sighing and heading downstairs, fingering the ring on his left ring finger. To the outside, it was a simple gold band, but on the inside, it had Cordelia's name engraved on it. He had placed a similar ring with his name on it on Cordelia shortly before she was buried

"We ready to go?" he asked

"Yeah. Just gotta wait for Gwen to return," Spike replied

Angel nodded and headed out into the courtyard, before placing two fingers in his mouth and letting out a sharp whistle. A minute later, a large dragon landed before him, bowing its head. Angel smiled, patting its head

"We're gonna go somewhere different," Angel said

Ten minutes passed before Gwen returned with Nina, Lorne and the Groosalugg

"Tell me this, Angel-cakes, where are we going?" Lorne asked

"Cleveland. There's some big powerful demon there and we need to stop her"

"And who told you this?"

Angel remained silent. Lorne decided not to press it, as Spike, Connor, Wesley and Illyria joined them outside. Another fifteen minutes passed until a large blue portal opened up. Angel climbed up onto the dragon's back

"Alright, let's go"

One by one, they all went through the portal

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Anything on Twilight?" Buffy asked

"Got nothing at all," Xander answered, "It's like this guy doesn't exist"

"Well there's got to be something"

"Buff, we couldn't get anything on the symbol. How are we gonna get anything on the owner?"

"Okay, you've got a point"

"No luck with the Twilight researching?" Willow asked, coming into the room

"Zip, zilch, nope, nada, the big goose egg," Xander said

"Maybe I can help"

The trio whirled around to see Cordelia standing in the doorway. Buffy motioned to the several slayers who had gotten up to stand down, as Cordelia walked towards them

"Uh, Cordelia, what are you doing here?" Xander asked, "Last I heard, you were in Los Angeles"

"So Angel didn't tell you? Figures. That sounds just like him"

"What didn't Angel tell us?" Buffy asked

"Oh, I'm dead," Cordelia answered, "I'm just an astral projection and I've come bearing a message for you guys"

"We're all ears," Willow said

"This Twilight guy? You can find him in Cleveland. He's there with a powerful demon called Lilith and they're planning to unleash Hell onto Earth"

"Lilith? Who's that?"

"Powerful demon…duh. So if you want to stop this upcoming apocalypse they're planning, I suggest you head over there"

"Great, not only we have Twilight to deal with, but also this Lilith character," Buffy said, "Willow, see what you can find on her"

"On it"

"No time for that," Cordelia said, "You need to head over to Cleveland ASAP"

"Thanks for the update, Cordelia. We'll get onto it"

"Yeah, you better, cause if you don't stop her, well, I guess I don't have to tell you"

"Yep, end of the world. Got it. Thanks"

"Don't mention it"

Cordelia disappeared as suddenly as she had appeared. Xander turned to Willow

"Wow. I guess we have to listen to former Queen C and check this out"

"How do we know if that really was Cordelia?" Buffy said, "Like she said, she's dead. She can't contact us if she's dead. It's a trick"

"Oh, I don't think so," Willow said, pointing at a computer screen, "I think Cordelia was telling the truth. There is darkness growing there in Cleveland"

"Okay, Cleveland it is. Let's go"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Impala rumbled to a stop outside the motel, as Dean and Sam got out and looked around

"So, Cleveland huh? Haven't been here in years," Dean said

"Why was that again?" Sam asked

"Dad was tracking some powerful spirit. It was moving from town to town, feasting on virgin girls. Just some ghost of a psycho killer. Dad put it out of its misery"

"Right. Flash forward to now and we've got powerful demons"

"Oh yeah. There is no rest for the wicked"

Dean led the way to the reception desk, booking a room for two, before unloading the car and heading to their respective room

"Nice place," Dean said, "Shotgun the shower"

"Yeah, whatever," Sam said, "I'm gonna do some research"

He unpacked his laptop and loaded it up, as Dean headed into the bathroom

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	4. Not Fear, Just Precaution

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Why the hell did you bring the dragon?" Spike asked, "Where the bloody hell are we gonna hide a dragon?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure there are places where Alexion can hide"

"Alex what?"

"Alexion. That's the name I gave it"

"Right. Just hide it. We need to find a place to stay before I charbroil in the sunlight. Which will appear in about three hours"

Angel whispered something to the dragon and it took off into the sky, disappearing from sight. The group then started walking along the streets of Cleveland, noticing that there weren't many people about. Angel shrugged it off, taking the gang to a nearby motel and booking out a few rooms

"Hey, check out the car over there," Spike said, "Very nice. 67 Chevrolet Impala"

"Ooh, they're very nice, aren't they?" Gwen asked

"Sure are. I used to own one. Until I smashed it racing against a Grappler demon. God, I'll never live that one down"

He went into one of the rooms with Connor and Angel, as Gwen, Nina and Illyria went into another and Lorne went with the Groosalugg and Wesley into a third room

"Okay, first things first," Angel said, "We need to get out onto the streets and find out about this Lilith character. Could've made some early waves, I don't know. The sooner we know about her, the better"

"Consider it done," Spike said, "Once I have a sleep and it's not fatal outside"

"Figures. Connor, you and I will head out tomorrow, make some contacts"

"Sure. No problem"

"Okay. I think we can rest now"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How about that?" Sam said

"How about what?" Dean asked

"It says here that Cleveland is built upon a Hellmouth"

"And what in hell is that?"

"A focus point of mystic energy. Evil entities are drawn to it and opening one can unleash hell on the world, hence the name"

"Oh perfect. More bad crap than we need"

"Which is what Lilith would be here for. You know, I think we should go out and head into the demon underworld"

Dean simply raised an eyebrow at him

"Well, there would be a whole world of demons here," Sam said, "Maybe we could check out a few places where demons would hang and get some information"

"Information from demons? You want to go around asking demons for help?" Dean asked, "At what point did you lose your mind?"

"Not all demons are evil"

"Yeah, because Ruby is so full of goodness"

"This isn't about Ruby"

"Yes it is. Demons are evil, Sam, black and white. There's no grey when it comes to demons. You can't trust them. Pure and simple"

"Maybe they could lead us to Lilith"

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" Dean asked, "Not gonna repeat myself, cause I know you won't listen"

He sat down at the kitchen table, going over the firearms and checking for ammunition, as Sam closed his laptop and got to his feet

"Where are you going?" Dean asked

"Out. I need the fresh air"

"You're gonna go and try to find some demons, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not. I really need the fresh air"

"Whatever. Don't be too long"

He turned back to his inventory, as Sam left the motel room

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Welcome to Cleveland. Hope you enjoy your stay," said the announcer

"Yeah, whatever," Buffy said

She got onto a taxi van, as Willow, Xander, Renee, Satsu and several other slayers joined them

"The nearest motel thanks," Xander said

"No problem," said the driver

He took off from the airport, heading towards the nearest motel, as Buffy stared out the window, watching the city go by. It was a ten-minute drive to the nearest motel, where they booked out a few rooms and began unpacking their bags. Buffy placed the scythe next to her bed, as well as a dagger under her pillow

"Gee, what have you got to fear that you need a knife under your pillow?" Xander asked

"It's not fear, just precaution"

"Uh-huh"

"Okay, once we're settled in, we need to hit the streets. Get some info on Twilight and Lilith. Let's hit all the local demon dives"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Willow agreed

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'll repeat. Wears a mask, really strong, can fly, goes by the name of Twilight," Faith said, "Does that ring a bell?"

"No, no bell ringing at all," the demon protested

"You're wasting your time," Wood said, "He's not gonna talk"

"Yeah, you're right. I'm wasting my time," Faith agreed

She slammed the demon's face onto the bar, getting a squeak of pain out of him

"Okay, okay. There's a demon named Mica. He might know more about this Twilight guy you're looking for"

"Where can we find Mica?" Wood asked

"He hangs out at a dive on the Flats, uh, called the Purple Mermaid"

"Thanks," Faith said

For good measure, she smacked the demon's face into the bar again, before walking out of the bar with Wood trailing after her

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sam lit the candle and stood up, waiting patiently. A few minutes passed as he felt a small breeze and turned around, seeing Ruby standing there, a smile on her face

"It's called a phone"

"Don't have your number"

"Cute. Summoning me so you can ask for my number"

"Not here for your number. I need some help. About a demon called Lilith"

"Oh damn, Sam, you would want to avoid her. She's bad news"

"She holds the contract on Dean's soul"

"How did you find that out?"

"Had some help. But we need more. I need to find her"

"Well, I could point you in the direction of some guys who might know her. They're in town too, so that's quite helpful"

She withdrew a small list from her jacket and handed it to Sam

"Usually kept it on me in case I need to talk to one of those guys. You might find some use out of it. But I'm warning you, Sam, stay away from Lilith. She can and will kill you with a simple thought"

"I'll keep that in mind," Sam said, "Thanks for this"

"No problem. Just…be careful, alright?"

"I will"

He headed off, as Ruby watched him go

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	5. Beer and Pogara Demons

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yo, is there a guy by the name of Mica here?" Faith called

Most of the demonic occupants shied away from the Slayer as she moved about the pub, searching for Mica, Wood not far behind, loaded crossbow in hands

"I'm Mica. What do you want?" called a Polgara demon

"We got told that you would some info on a guy called Twilight," Faith answered

"Really? Well, it's a shame you wasted your time. I don't divulge to humans"

About six vampires arrived, standing by Mica, as Wood noticed that a few demons were starting to rise up from their chairs, all growling menacingly

"Ah, I've had worse odds than this," Faith said

She grabbed a nearby chair, throwing it at Mica, as a demon charged at her. She kicked him in the chest, throwing him onto a table and upsetting the occupants, as they got up and snarled at her. Faith gave a small smile, before driving her elbow back into a vampire's face, as Wood fired a bolt into a vampire, dusting him. Two long skewers shot out of Mica's forearms, as he lashed out at Faith. She dodged the skewer and kneed him in the stomach, before throwing him into the path of two demons

"What the hell is going on here?" Buffy asked, walking into the bar

"Seems like a fight is happening and Faith is at the centre of it," Xander answered

"Slayer," a vampire snarled

He swung his fist, but she staked him before the punch connected. Xander ducked a flying mug of beer, as Willow conjured up a small shield to deflect a table thrown at her. Buffy moved through the fighting demons, heading towards Faith and pulling her away from a vampire

"What the?"

Faith lashed out, as Buffy blocked and shoved her towards the bar. Faith caught herself and started chuckling when she saw it was Buffy. The vampires and demons had stopped fighting now that there were two Slayers in the pub

"What brings you to Cleveland?" Faith asked

"Apocalypse?"

"Really? Well, go find your own apocalypse. There should be one in the next town"

"I'm not playing games, Faith"

"Neither am I, B. But this is my town, alright. You have no right to just barge in and think you own the place"

"So tell me, who made your face look prettier?"

"Oh, you are one step away, B"

The pub door opened, as Sam walked in. He looked around the place, seeing all the smashed up tables and defeated demons, raising an eyebrow as he headed towards the bar. Faith looked him up and down, before shrugging it off, as Buffy stepped back

"I'm looking for a guy called Mica," Sam asked the barkeeper

"I think that's him over there," Faith said, pointing him out

Mica growled at his helpers, before giving Faith a glare and heading towards the door. That's when Angel walked in, flanked by Wesley, Connor and Gwen, shoving Mica back onto a chair

"Angel?" Faith and Buffy said at the same time, "Wesley?"

"Oh, you guys are here as well?" Angel said, "I thought we were the only guys"

"What the hell is this?" Faith asked, "It must be some big apocalypse for all you lot to come waltzing in here"

"Who are you?" Buffy asked Sam, looking him up an down

"I'm Sam Winchester"

"Sam Winchester?" Angel perked up, "Do you have a brother named Dean?"

"Yeah, I do. Why?"

"We're here to help you guys"

"With what?"

"With this Lilith character you're looking to bring down. Cordelia sent us"

"Uh…thanks"

"Okay, I got a better idea," Faith said, "Let's get the hell out of here and have this discussion somewhere else, say, more private"

She moved towards the door, grabbing Mica by the ear on the way out. Angel and Buffy shared a look before following after Faith, as Sam, Wood, Wesley, Connor and Gwen joined them, where Faith was busy interrogating Mica

"Okay, start squawking. What do you know about Twilight?"

"Twilight who?"

Faith struck him with his elbow

"I repeat. What do you know about Twilight?"

"Twilight? Oh him. Well, he's-"

An arrow had suddenly appeared in Mica's neck. Faith followed the flight and saw someone taking off into the skies. She dropped the body, as Buffy came over to her

"I'm guessing he was just about to talk?"

"Yeah, he was. Come on, we can trade notes at my place"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Must have been a long walk for a lot of fresh air," Dean said sometime later when Sam arrived back at their room, "Cause we have such an absence of fresh air"

"Sorry, I went places"

"Let me guess, you went to a demon pub"

"Yeah, I did"

"You never were good at listening, were you?"

"Only when it mattered. Look, we have allies here. a group of people here to help us fight and defeat Lilith"

"Really? And who are these people?"

"A few Slayers, mainly Buffy and Faith, uh a guy called Angel-"

"What, did you say Faith?" Dean asked, "As in Faith Lehane?"

"She never said her last name," Sam replied, "But she's a slayer"

"Oh crap," Dean muttered

"What? Oh…is there something between you and Faith?"

Dean raised an eyebrow at his younger brother

"Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Yeah, Lilith's not alone. She's got some guy called Twilight on her side. He's really strong and is able to fly. And he's beaten Buffy and Faith on separate occasions?"

"Twilight? Man, they really do come up with some lame-ass bad-ass names"

"So, I'm gonna head over there later and get some more info. There's gonna be a big group meeting. Wanna come? You can meet Faith again"

Dean shot him a glare, as he chuckled and jumped onto his bed with his laptop

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gunn stood on a building watching over the streets of Cleveland. When Cordelia appeared, he had hid himself, listening to her message. When Team Angel went through the portal, he followed after them, quickly hiding from them as quickly as he could. It wasn't time yet to kill Angel. Now all he had to do was build his gang up again without attracting any unwanted attention and wait for the right time to strike

"Enjoying the view?"

Gunn whirled around, letting out a warning growl, as Twilight walked towards him

"Who the hell are you?" Gunn asked

"The name is Twilight. You're Charles Gunn, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, I understand you wish to have revenge on Angel?"

"How do you know that?"

"You were fighting a war against Angel in hell for the past four years. Tends to make some headlines around in hell. My master, for one, caught hold of such a headline"

"I'm taking on Angel by myself. I don't need your help"

"No? So, you're gonna take on Angel and his team, as well as about twenty slayers, including Buffy Summers and Faith Lehane?"

"When you put it that way. What you got in mind?"

"My master is making an offer to you. Of course, my master would like something in return, but I think it's minor"

"What's the offer, Light Head?"

"Twilight. And what kind of offer do you think it is, Mr Gunn?"

"I'm interested. Where do I sign up?"

"Come with me then"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	6. Faith and Coffee

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Faith's eyebrows arched when she saw Dean walk through the front door after his brother, but she didn't say anything. Everyone was over at her place and she meant everyone…well, except for a few slayers. Spike, Illyria and Nina were the lounge chair, with Connor and Gwen sitting on the floor in front, watching the television. Angel, Buffy, Xander and Willow were at the table, discussing their current problem, while Lorne, Groo and Wesley were busy trying out different drinks

"So, you came back," Faith said to Sam, "I thought we would've scared you off"

"Nothing can scare us, Faith," Dean said

"Dean, nice to see you again. It's been, what, four years?"

"Give or take. Gonna introduce me around"

"Not a problem. Guys, this is Dean Winchester, Sammy's older brother"

"Hey Dean," several people called back

"Great, now I'll introduce them to ya"

"So, how come there's a demon here?" Dean asked, pointing at Lorne

"Oh, it's okay," Sam said, "He's a good demon. See Dean, there are shades of grey"

"Shut up, Sammy"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, you guys are after Lilith?" Ruby asked, "Are you suicidal?"

"We've got Slayers on our side," Sam replied, "That and a couple of vampires, two demons, a witch and an ex-goddess"

"Slayers. Bloody Slayers"

"I'm guessing you're not too fond of Slayers?"

"Course not. They've tried to do me in a few times over the centuries"

"Was it because you were being naughty?"

"No. Of course not. At least I don't think so"

"Don't worry about us. We'll be fine"

"I hope you're as confident as you sound, cause Lilith is bad business"

"Yeah, like you've said before, she's bad business. I got it. We could die. But I can save Dean from dying. It's a chance I'm willing to take. He's gonna die because of me. Somehow, I gotta return the favour, hopefully without the dying"

"Well, you're as brave as you are stupid"

Sam gave her a blank look for several seconds

"Thanks," he finally said

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Connor had gone out on patrol with Gwen, as Angel sat on his bed, drawing a picture of Cordelia on his sketchbook. He had believed her to truly gone after she gave him a final gift. But she was still around, watching over him as a Higher Being. If he could get her back, he would, no matter what it took

"You still up?"

Angel looked up from his sketch, seeing Spike standing in the doorway

"How the talk go?"

"It went very well and I think she'll be talking to me in a very long time"

"That good huh?"

"You know, the usual, 'you were alive and never told me' and 'I've been in hell for the last five years, been a little hard to tell you'"

"Oh, that kinda of talk"

"So, whatcha doing? Ah, you drawing again? Always seemed to do that when you've got something big on your mind"

"Spike, I'm trying to concentrate. Don't bug me or I'll stake you"

"She meant something to you, didn't she?" Spike asked, referring to the picture

"More than I ever thought," Angel muttered, "And I couldn't save her. Not this time"

"Hate to break it to you, but that's life, mate. Humans die all the time. We vampires live on. Well, I will. You'll meet your maker some time in the future"

"Gee, Spike, thanks, that's really comforting"

"Here to help"

Spike shrugged off his duster and stripped down to his boxers before getting into bed and rolling over away from the light, drifting off to sleep as Angel continued drawing

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dean looked up from his weapons to see Faith standing in the doorway, holding a tray with two cups of coffee. She smiled at him, as he sighed and placed his handgun down, as she walked in and sat across from him

"Gotcha coffee, just the way you like it," Faith said, handing him his cup

Dean cocked an eyebrow, as she sipped her coffee

"So, what brings you here?" he asked

"It's been four years since I last saw you, Dean. Is it a crime to see you again and visit after all these years?"

"I've been busy"

"So I've heard. Finding your father, killing the demon that killed your mother and so forth. Yeah, Sam told me all about it"

"Really. Remind me to kick his ass when he gets back"

"What can I say? I was curious. So, how you been? We didn't get to catch up last night and now we've got the time to do just that?"

"I'm not gonna jump you"

"Not looking for that, even though it was great last time. No, I think we can just talk like normal adults. We're older and more mature now. We can do that, can't we?"

"Yeah, I guess we can. What do you want to talk about?"

"The contract. What is the deal with that?"

Dean chuckled, as Faith raised an eyebrow. He leaned in, taking a slip of his coffee before giving Faith a small smile

"You really want to know? Okay fine, since I've got a lot of time, I'll tell you all about it. I sold my soul to bring Sam back to life. I was given a year, most of which I've used up and at the end of it, I go to Hell. Nice, hey?"

"If what Sam is telling is true, then there's a way to get you out. We kill this Lilith chick and bam, no more contract"

"If only it was that simple, Faith, if only it was that simple"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Not a bad place," Gunn commented

"My master was about to get a hold of these dwellings very easily," Twilight said, "Come. She is this way"

"She?"

Gunn followed after Twilight into the master bedroom, noting how it looked like a little girl's room, with all the frill, lace, pink walls and stuffed animals. Then his eyes were drawn to the king-sized bed where she sat

"You're kidding me. Your master is a little girl"

"Gunn. I've been wanting to see you for a time now," Lilith said

"Oh, this is hilar-"

He was suddenly pinned to the wall by an unseen force, as Lilith got off the bed and walked over to him. It was then he noticed that her eyes were completely white

"I have a few jobs for you. You are the only one who can carry them out. Think you can do them for me?"

She relaxed her powers, letting Gunn off the wall

"Man, you have some power. Okay, about those jobs. What do they require?"

Lilith smiled and Gunn felt instantly unnerved by it

"I think you'll like these jobs"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	7. Willow Goes Down

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The dark sleek car came to a stop across the street from the motel, as the driver looked at the room that had the Impala sitting outside. She could see the lights on and knew that at least one of the Winchesters was home. She drove on, starting to formulate a plan on how she was going to get her prize from them

Bela Talbot smiled as she thought on how she was going to steal from the boys from right under their noses and how they would never know until it was too late

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sam was at one of local coffee shops, working on his laptop as he tried to find out info on demon contracts and lately, Lilith. Ruby had warned him a couple of times to stay away from her. Was she really that dangerous? More so than Azazel?

"How's it going?"

Sam looked up, as Buffy sat down across from him and folded her arms

"Er…hi. What brings you here?"

"It's daytime, the sun is out and shining. Why should we spend today all cooped up inside, researching about hard-to-find demons when we can enjoy ourselves?"

"You know, you do have quite a point," Sam said

He closed his laptop, as Willow and Xander joined the pair, all bringing coffee with them

"So, where's Dean?" Willow asked

"Back at the motel, possibly bored out of his mind," Sam answered

"Should send Faith over," Xander suggested

Off Sam's look, he continued,

"You could tell there was something between them last night"

"Er…sure, I'm sure he wouldn't mind at all"

"So, how long have you been hunting creatures of the night?" Buffy asked

"Ever since I was little. My mom died when I was six months old. Turns out she was killed by a demon. My dad moved around a lot, hunting demons and he taught Dean and me a lot. He died about two years ago"

"Did you ever get the demon who killed your mother?" Willow asked

"Yeah, Dean killed him a few months ago. That's when…never mind about that part. We killed him and that's all we needed to do"

"How did you find out about Lilith?" asked Xander

"Some woman named Cordelia appeared before us one night and told us to come to Cleveland to stop Lilith"

"Cordelia appeared before you?" Buffy said, "Same here. It must be something big"

"Well, yeah. I've got some info on Lilith and Hellmouths, but it's not much"

"Sammy, you can call us experts of the Hellmouth," Xander said

"It's Sam"

Willow suddenly straightened up, frowning, as Buffy looked at her

"Will, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got to go, that's all. I'll see you guys later"

She got up and left, as Buffy, Sam and Xander exchanged looks

"Weird"

Willow had felt a small tap of mental magic. It felt powerful and she felt drawn to it, weaving through the streets until she felt a stronger pull. Willow was doing her best to just walk away and forget about it, but she couldn't. It was like she couldn't control her own body as it followed after the magic, entering a dark and dank building on a backstreet. As it was very dark inside, considering there was no sunlight entering the premises, Willow created her own magical light

"_What the hell am I doing here? What am I drawn to?"_

She turned around, having regained her senses and started to leave, but stopped short when she saw a young girl standing near the door

"Hello there. What are you doing here?"

The little girl's eyes suddenly turned completely white

"_Okay, that's not good"_

"That's gonna hurt," the girl smiled

"What is-?"

Something heavy struck Willow across the head, knocking her out instantly, as Gunn threw the four-by-four aside and grinned at her unconscious form

"Good. That's one down and one to go"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is checking your weapons all you ever do?"

Dean sighed and looked over at Faith

"What are you doing here?"

"I mean, you don't really have much time left on the clock, so why waste that time sitting around, going over your weapons that you've checked a hundred times already"

"Because I want to be ready. If Lilith and Twilight really are as bad as they sound, then I wanna make sure I've got the firepower I need to fight them"

"You should be out in the sunlight, enjoying life to the fullest"

"I'm happiest when I hunt, so sorry"

"Seriously? There's nothing else that makes you happy?"

"Sam's happiness. That's all that really matters to me. Keeping him alive and happy"

"Okay, that's it. I expect Angel to be broody, not you"

Faith walked over and lifted Dean to his feet with ease, before marching him towards the door, as he struggled to break out of her grip

"What the hell are you doing? You're bruising my arm"

"Oh you'll get over it you big baby. You're coming with me"

Dean knew she was stubborn once she put her mind to something, so he just thought _'ah, what the hell? It can't hurt'_, as he allowed himself to be dragged out of the motel room and into the Impala, as Faith gave him directions. As they drove away, Bela crossed the street to his motel room, looking around for any witnesses, before setting to work on the lock

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How's things with Gwen?" Angel asked

"It's going good," Connor answered, "Bit of a problem with her electricity thing, but it's still going good"

"That's good to know"

"Is there something wrong, Dad?"

"What? No, nothing's wrong, Connor. I'm good"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure"

"Okay then"

They continued on their patrol in comfortable silence. Angel was still in a bit of funk after seeing Cordelia and he was currently concentrating on figuring how to bring her back more than worrying about the current problem with Lilith and Twilight. He knew he should worry about Lilith, but after seeing Cordelia, he was focused on bringing her back to be by his side. He wanted that more than anything. He also knew it was quite foolish, as she was dead, but rules were there to be broken

"Hey, Dad. Vamps up ahead"

"Well then, let's go say hi"

Father and son followed after the vampires, as the bloodsuckers headed down into a backstreet. Angel and Connor quickened their pace, following the vamps and coming out into an open area, but the vampires weren't anywhere to be seen

"Where'd they go?" Connor asked, "They can't just have disappeared"

"They didn't," Angel said, "They're around. Damn, if only I was still a vampire"

Just then, Connor was knocked through the air, as Angel whirled around, scoring a punch across the face. A vampire struck Connor across the back with a steel pipe, dropping him again, as another vampire attacked Angel with a taser. A taser was also used on Connor, keeping him down, as Angel fell into unconsciousness

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dean and Faith returned to his motel room after enjoying a day out. Dean smiled to himself as he thought about the day's events. It had been fun and he enjoyed spending time with Faith, catching up on the years between. However, his good mood quickly evaporated when he saw Sam standing in the doorway of their motel, a stricken look on his face

"What happened?" Faith asked

"The Colt," Sam said, "It's gone"

He handed Dean a small note. He watched his brother, before reading it. Once he read it, Dean scrunched the note up and threw it aside, an angry look on his face

"Bela," he growled

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	8. This is Gonna Hurt

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I wonder where Willow is," Buffy said, "What's up with her?"

"Yeah, I'm with you there," Xander agreed, "What was that all about?"

"She was weird about something. Maybe I should go out there and find her"

"I'll go. I'll take Renee or Satsu with me"

"Take Kennedy. She'll want to find Willow"

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you guys around"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Who's Bela?" Faith asked

"She's a thief," Sam answered, "Steals supernatural items and sells them to the highest bidder, regardless of the consequences"

"She's a total bitch," Dean added, "Constant thorn in our side and needs a bullet"

He grabbed his phone and dialled a number, as Faith and Sam exchanged glances

"Hello Dean," Bela said, picking up on the third ring, "Wondering when you call"

"You stole the Colt, you bitch," Dean growled

"Well of course. I'm a supernatural thief. It's what I do"

"I need that gun, Bela. Mainly to use it on you, but also for other purposes"

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna sell it to anyone. I've got my own uses for it"

"Oh really? Gonna have it up on your mantelpiece?"

"No, but it's for me to know and you to find out"

"I'm gonna kill you, Bela. This time, I'm serious. I'm gonna hunt you down and I'm gonna enjoy killing you"

"By that time, it will be too late for you, Dean"

"You know about the contract?"

"Of course I do. Well, best of luck getting out of it. Goodbye"

Dean growled and threw his phone against the wall, shattering it completely

"We're gonna find her," he said, "Even if it's the last thing I do"

"Dean, calm down," Faith said, "We'll find her"

"No, I won't calm down. She's taken the Colt and we need that"

"I'll get Wood and some Slayers to find her. It'll be no problem"

"Come on man, breathe," Sam said, "Take it easy. Calm down. We'll find her"

"Sooner before later would be nice," Dean said, "I'm going out"

Before Faith or Sam could stop him, Dean grabbed his jacket and walked out, before getting into the Impala and roaring off

"He'll be back," Sam said, "Give him an hour or so. He'll be fine"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Angel woke up and looked around. He was shirtless, his hands chained to posts and he was in some underground cavern. Nearby, Willow was also chained to posts. She was unconscious, as blood dripped out of her hair

"Willow, wake up," Angel whispered, "Come on, wake up"

She groaned and slowly opened her eyes, looking around before spying Angel

"Angel, what's going on? Where are we?"

"In hell," Gunn said, appearing out of the shadows, "Well, it will be once we're done with it"

Twilight and Lilith appeared behind him. Willow felt the surge of power radiating from Lilith and groaned. The little girl walked over to Willow and looked up at her with her pale white eyes, as Twilight placed his hands on her shoulders

"Don't worry, Willow. Soon, the pain will be all over"

She opened her mouth, as a large black smoke flowed out and into Willow's mouth. Willow tried to fight, but Lilith poured her demonic form into her, as Twilight restrained the little girl. Angel watched as Willow tried to fight against Lilith from the inside, as Gunn walked over to him, his face morphing

"Come on, Willow, fight it, don't give it"

Willow's body began glowing, as her hair turned black. Gunn grinned, as Angel tried to pull himself away from the vampire, but Gunn grabbed him and exposed his throat. Angel looked over at Willow, as veins appeared on her face, a wave of power washing over her, as Lilith exited her body and went back into the child's

"No, Willow"

Gunn sank his fangs into Angel's neck and began to drink, as Willow opened her completely black eyes, a smile slowly forming on her face

"Wow, what a rush," she giggled

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Something's happened, love," Spike said to Illyria

"What is it?" Wesley asked

"It's Angel. Something's happened to him"

"How do you know?" asked Connor

"Because he is my grandsire. There's a small connection between us, even though he is human," Spike answered

"Whoa, wait. Angel is human?" Nina asked, "Since when?"

"Since Los Angeles went to Hell," Connor said, "He didn't tell you?"

"No, he didn't. I wonder why"

"I had a feeling," Lorne said, "His aura had changed. I figured it was hell"

"I'm heading out," Spike said, "Connor, you're coming with me. See if we can find him"

"I've already tried," Connor said, "I can't find him"

"Betcha I can. Come on"

He grabbed his duster and threw it on, as Connor followed after him

"I hope they find him," Lorne said, "We're gonna need Angel against Lilith"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dean exited the coffee shop and headed back to his car. He was still pissed off about Bela stealing the Colt from right under his nose. If only he hadn't gone out with Faith for the day, he would still have the Colt. But for how much longer? He would have out eventually and Bela would have struck then

Sighing, he got out the car keys, deciding to forget about it. However, he got a suspicious feeling that he was being watched, but when he looked around, he couldn't see anything. Shrugging, Dean opened the car door and went to get in, but someone grabbed him and threw him away from the car. Dean rolled to a stop and got up, seeing Angel leaning in the car with a grin on his face

"Damn it, I paid good money for that coffee," Dean growled

"Trust me, Dean, the coffee's the least of your worries"

Angel's face morphed into that of a vampire's, as Dean reached into his jacket and drew his Berretta, as Angel laughed

"Yeah, like that's gonna kill me?"

"It'll hurt. What happened to you, Angel? I thought you were on our side"

"Well I was, until my eyes were opened to the true power in this city. Thank you, Lilith"

"Lilith?"

"Well, she helped in releasing me. And that's not all. Look over your shoulder"

Dean turned around, as Willow backhanded him. He landed on the hood of the Impala and rolled off, groaning in pain, as Willow joined Angel. Dean got to his feet and clicked the safety off his handgun

"Willow? What happened to your hair? And your face? And don't get me started on the clothes"

"We have been awakened," Willow said, "Our true powers have been unleashed"

"I couldn't agree more," Angel said, "Now I'm hungry"

He lunged at Dean, as he fired three rounds into his face. Angel snarled, smacking Dean's handgun aside, before grabbing him by the throat and slamming him onto the Impala again

"Now be a good boy and lie still," Angel growled, "This will only hurt quite a lot"

And with that, he ducked his head towards Dean's throat

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	9. Angelus and Dark Willow

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Just before Angelus could bite, he was grabbed from behind and tossed through the air, as Spike held out his hand to Dean and helped him off the hood. Angelus got to his feet, his face normal again, as Willow headed over to him

"Willow? What happened to you?" Spike asked

"She's with me," Angelus said, "And we're gonna unleash hell on this place"

"Dad, what's wrong?" Connor asked, "Why are you-? Oh God no"

"Right there with you," Spike added, "Come on, Dean, let's get out of here"

"Yeah, you better run," Angelus called after them, "We're gonna kill you all"

"What the hell happened back there?" Dean demanded once they had gotten a safe distance, "What was up with Angel?"

"He's turned, somehow," Connor replied, "He's become his evil half, Angelus"

"And Angelus is not someone you'd want to hang with," Spike said, "I should know. I was with him for twenty years back in the old days. Got no idea what's up with Willow"

"We better keep going," Connor said, "Come on, let's go"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Any luck on Willow?" Buffy asked

"None," Xander replied, "No idea where she is. Couldn't find her anywhere"

"We'll find her"

"I hope so," Kennedy said, "Where has she gone? Why didn't you stop her?"

"She said she would be fine," Buffy protested, "I hope she's fine"

"She better be, otherwise I'm not gonna be happy," Kennedy growled

Just then, Spike, Connor and Dean rocked up in the apartment

"What happened?" Buffy asked, seeing the looks on their faces

"We have a major problem," Spike said

"Yeah, Angel and Willow have gone evil," Dean added

"Angelus has returned and Willow's wearing black clothes and has black hair," Connor said, "Which I'm assuming is not good"

"Oh God," Buffy said

"I'll join you on that," Xander added, "Willow's gone dark again?"

"Dark? As in evil?" Spike asked, "Cause I was detecting that from her"

"Great, not only we have Twilight and Lilith to deal with," Buffy said, "But now also Angelus and Dark Willow. Not like we don't have enough to deal with"

"We'll get them back," Connor said, "Don't worry, we'll get them back"

"Xander, go and call Giles," Buffy said, "We're gonna need him here on this"

"You got it"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You're back," Sam said, "We were wondering when you would get back"

"Are you okay?" Faith asked

"Yeah, I am," Dean replied, "We've got a problem. Both Angel and Willow have turned evil"

"Angelus is back?" Faith said, "Oh no, oh God no"

"I'm guessing Angelus is bad news?" Sam asked

"That's the idea I'm getting," Dean agreed

"I nearly died fighting against Angelus last time," Faith said, "I have to go"

"Faith, wait," Dean said

"I have to find him and stop him again. We have to save him"

"I know, but not right now"

"You don't get it. Angel is important to me," Faith said, "He changed my life around"

Dean felt a small stab of pain when she said that, but he ignored it. She had known Angel a lot longer than him and would put Angel first

"Let me come with you then," Dean said

"What do you want me to do?" Sam asked

"Head over to Buffy's and help them. They're trying to find a way to reverse Willow's condition"

"Okay then"

Sam grabbed his jacket and joined his brother and Faith in the Impala. Dean dropped Sam off at Buffy's motel room, before driving to the coffee shop where he last saw Angelus and Willow

"This is where I was attacked," he said, getting out of the car, "Lost a good cup of coffee. I'm pissed about that"

"You're pissed about a coffee?" Faith asked, "I'm pissed that my best friend has turned evil once again"

"I was joking about the coffee. Angel really means something to you, doesn't he?"

"He saved me from my own darkness. And I repaid him a few years later. But he helped me search for redemption"

"He really does mean a lot," Dean muttered, "Do I mean anything to you?" he added after a few minutes silence

Faith turned around to face him, as he shrugged and looked away

"Of course you mean something to me, Dean. Man, you're the only guy I have ever thought of seeing myself being with when the fighting is all over. But both you and I know that will never happen?"

"Really? Is that what you think? You're the only girl I still think about"

"Is that so?"

They were getting closer to each other and were so close that Dean could have pulled in her into a kiss if he wanted to. He was thinking about doing it right then and there, but Faith's senses went on alert and she looked away, spying three vampires coming towards them

"We've got company"

Dean looked over, seeing the vampires and frowning

"These vampires aren't like the ones I know"

"Probably different species. You know that is possible. There's more than one type of werewolf, so why not for vamps? How are your vampires different?"

"They don't have a second face like that and they're resistant to sunlight, crosses, holy water and staking. Only decapitation kills them"

"Luckily for us, these are not those guys"

Faith kicked a vamp in the stomach, before blocking the other vamp's arm and kneeing him in the ribs, as Dean ducked the vampire's swing and punched him twice in the ribs, before delivering a blow to his face. The vampire snarled, grabbing Dean and throwing him onto the hood of the Impala. Dean rolled off, kicking the vamp in the legs when he came around. Faith slammed a vamp against the driver door, elbowing him in the stomach, as the second vampire kicked her in the back

Faith whirled around, blocking the vampire's range of punches and striking him, before smashing his head through the driver's window, as the first vamp came around and lashed out. Faith caught his arm and twisted it, before slamming his head several times onto the roof of the Impala, as Dean punched his vampire, blocking his next punch and throwing him onto the hood, as Faith tossed him a wooden stake. Dean drove the stake into the vampire's heart, turning him to dust, as Faith staked her two vampires

"Also, my vamps don't turn to dust like that," Dean said, "And next time we fight vamps around my car, don't use it as a weapon"

"What? I use whatever I can that's at hand"

"Not with my baby. Now I'm gonna have to get the window replaced, possibly the hood and maybe the roof"

"Ah, stop fussing. I'll get the Watcher's Council to pay for it. Let's go"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We're gonna paint this town red," Angelus said, standing atop a building

"This is gonna be fun," Willow said, "I'm gonna enjoy it"

"That's the whole point of it"

"What are we gonna do now, Angel?"

"First, I suggest we kill all the Slayers and the Winchesters. Then we take out Twilight and Lilith, so there's no competition, then we unleash hell upon this city and burn it to the ground"

"Oh goody. Sounds like a lot of fun"

"I'm starting to enjoy your company, Willow. If only you were like this back in the good old days of Sunnydale. Buffy wouldn't have stood a chance"

"True. But as least we have the opportunity now. Let's go burn Cleveland down"

"Right there with you"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	10. Slayer Hunting

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Xander answered the door, seeing Giles before him. He invited him in, as Buffy walked into the room, stopping short when she saw Giles

"Hello, Buffy," he said, "I trust you probably don't want to see me"

"No, I'm glad you're here," Buffy said, "We could use your help"

"Then I will gladly assist. What is the problem? Xander said it was urgent"

"Willow's turned evil again," Xander replied, "Angel too"

"Well, I expected that from Angel," Giles said, "Taking over Wolfram and Hart and all. But not from Willow"

"Well, now Angel and Willow are best buddies," Buffy said, "In the time it took you to get over here, they've caused about five fires, between ten and twenty deaths and oh yeah, robbed a jewellery store"

"Oh dear. Of course, in order to bring Angel back, we need Willow. So, we'll get to work on bringing Willow back to us"

"We've been on it, but so far, nothing," Buffy said, "That's why we called you"

She led Giles into the living room, where Sam, Wesley, Kennedy, several slayers and a large piles of books were, as Giles placed his bag of books before them

"I don't believe we've met," he said to Sam

"Giles, this is Sam Winchester, a hunter," Buffy said, "Sam, this is Rupert Giles, my Watcher"

"How's it going?" Sam asked, shaking his hand

"Was going quite well," Giles said, "Until I heard what was happening"

"Giles is the one who taught me," Buffy said, "He's an expert demonologist"

"Excuse me?" Wesley said

Giles turned around to face his fellow former Watcher

"Wesley? I haven't seen you since the Ascension. How have you been?"

"Dead, but got resurrected. Yourself?"

"Retired. Partially actually"

"Great, now that we're all introduced," Xander said, "Let's save Willow"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_I'm on a highway to hell. Highway to hell. I'm on a highway to hell…"_

"Yes I am," Dean said, "I'm on a highway to hell"

Faith arched her eyebrow at him, as he caught her look

"What?"

"Nothing. You seem…I don't know…carefree about hell"

"What do you want me to say? I'm terrified? Truth is, I am. I don't want to die. I don't want to go to hell. But you can't control certain things"

"Dean, you know I will help you get you out of the contract"

"Best of luck. If Sammy can't do it, I don't know what you can do"

"Once we restore Willow, we can get to her to find a way. She's very powerful"

"So powerful she can create a fire with a blink of her eye"

"Okay, so she's really powerful. But she can help you, I know she can"

"Yeah, whatever"

"I'm not gonna lose you, Dean. You're important to me"

"So, where do you think your buddy pal Angel might be?"

Faith sighed, allowing him to change the subject

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I have brought you the weapon you require," Bela said

Lilith raised an eyebrow as she headed over to Bela, before taking the Colt out of her hands and looking over the antique weapon. Frowning, she aimed it at a nearby vampire, shooting him in the heart and watching as the power of the Colt killed the vamp, turning it to dust

"Thank you, Bela"

"We had a deal, didn't we?" Bela said, "I give you the Colt, you free me from my contract"

"Yes, that we did. Congratulations, Bela, you are free"

"Thank you"

Bela turned and walked away. Once she left, Lilith headed over to Gunn

"Take her any way you want"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What shall we do now?" Willow asked, juggling three orbs of magic with one hand

"Hmm, well, we've had a fair few hours of fun," Angelus said, "I know, we'll go and visit the Slayers, torment the hell out of them"

"So, how are you going to do that?"

"First, I'm gonna get myself a Slayer. Torture her, kill her and tie her up outside Buffy's bedroom window. Oh, the look on her face. I'd kill myself laughing"

"There'll be a few Slayers out an about," Willow said, "Shall we go hunting?"

"Let's go Slayer hunting"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bela parked her car and applied the brake, before getting out and heading to her motel. She stopped, key in the lock and looked around. Satisfied no one was watching her, she headed inside, locking the door behind her and turning the light on. And jumped

"Hello, Bela," Gunn grinned, his game face on

"What are you doing here?" Bela asked, wishing she still had the Colt, "And how'd you get in? I thought you had to be invited"

"Not for motels. They're public accommodation. And Lilith sent me"

"Why – why did she send you?" Bela asked, "She released me"

"That she did. You're free from the contract," Gunn smiled, "Congratulations. However, she said I'm allowed to have some fun with you"

"Excuse me? Fun with me?"

"Oh yeah. Fun for me. Nightmare for you"

Bela turned and bolted for the door, but Gunn was over there in a flash, grabbing her and throwing her across the room. She crashed across the table, as Gunn walked over and picked her up, before slamming her against the wall

"Told you so," he said, before biting her on the throat

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dean turned a corner and slammed the brakes on. Faith frowned at him, before seeing the car parked in the middle of the road. They both got out, as Dean walked over and tapped on the driver's side

"Excuse me, you're parked on the road. _On_ the road"

The window was wound down, as Dean jumped

"What is it?" Faith asked, joining his side

"Hi there, Dean," Jo said, "I was wondering when you'd turn down this street"

"Jo, what the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked, "Does Ellen even know?"

"No, she doesn't. I never told her. And I'm here to help. I heard that there was a dark power rising here and I came to help stop it"

"Dean, who is she?" Faith asked in a slight warning tone

"Her name is Joanne Harvelle," Dean replied, "She's a hunter, like me"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Buffy was busy getting ready for bed. They had researched for a way to restore Willow's sanity, but so far, hadn't gotten anywhere. Xander had proposed him talking to her again, like last time, but Giles stated that the idea wouldn't work, as Willow had gotten more powerful and talking won't help

"Hey"

Buffy whirled around, seeing Sam leaning in the doorway

"Uh, sorry," he stuttered

"It's okay," Buffy said, "At least they're not any weird pjs"

She was wearing pyjama pants and a pink tank top

"So, what can I do for you?" she asked

"Just letting you know I'm heading home"

"Okay, take care"

"See you tom-"

"Sam, are you okay?"

"Look"

Buffy turned around, seeing the bloodied and beaten body of a Slayer tied to the outside of her bedroom window

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	11. Catching Up on Lost Years

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Buffy and Sam quickly headed over to the window and opened it. There was no one about, as the pair untied the body and brought it inside

"I think it was one of Wood's girls," Buffy said, "Get the others"

As Sam left the bedroom, Buffy found a note pinned to the shirt

"Having fun yet?" she read

"Buffy, what is it? Oh my god," Giles cried

"Holy crap," Xander added

"Is it necessary for me to say anything?" Wesley asked

"Who could have done such a thing?" Kennedy asked

"Angelus," Buffy replied, "Who else?"

"What does this mean?" Sam asked

"We have to kill Angelus," Giles said

"Yeah, you remember how well that went?" Xander said, "We sent him to hell instead"

"We need Angel if we're gonna survive this," Wesley said, "And to do that, we need Willow. We have to keep looking"

"If I come across Angelus, I'm killing him," Xander said, "Screw this 'let's save Angel, even though he's killed people'. He's a natural born killer"

"Xander, please listen to reason"

"I'll help you bury her," Sam offered, ignoring Wesley and Xander's argument, "I've got a fair bit of experience"

"What, burying people?" Buffy asked

"Well, no, not quite, but I'll help you"

"Thanks"

Buffy grabbed a spare linen blanket out of the cupboard, before wrapping the Slayer's body in it, as Sam helped her carry the body out of her bedroom, as Xander and Wesley continued arguing, while Giles was trying to break them up, to no success

"Oh, shut up," Kennedy snapped

She got between the two men and shoved them apart

"We're gonna save Willow. Whether we kill Angelus or not is a different matter, but if I face him myself, I personally would kill him. Anyone want to argue?"

"No, we're good," Wesley and Xander muttered

"Good. Now, let's go home and rest and we'll pick this up tomorrow"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dean arrived back at the motel and got out, as Faith followed him inside

"Seems like you care for Jo," she said, as Dean flicked on a few lights

"Yeah, I do," Dean said, "I thought she could help me get over you. Never happened"

"Why not?"

"Well, her mother for one thing. Plus, we fell out of touch for several months"

"She was that good huh?"

"Nah, just some complications"

He shrugged his jacket off and tossed it aside, as Faith did the same

"When will Sam get back?"

"Best guess? Late. Very late. Or he might stay there at Buffy's"

He turned around, surprised to see Faith standing before him. She pulled him close, pressing her lips to his. He kissed her back, before breaking away to breathe

"Faith, what are you doing?" he asked

"Catching up on lost years. I know you want to. I can tell"

"_Ah, what the hell? It can't hurt,"_ Dean thought

As Faith leaned in again, he crushed her body to his, crashing his lips against hers, before falling towards the bed

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wow, you sure know how to dig a grave," Buffy commented

"Yeah, well, you got to if you want destroy a violent ghost," Sam said, wiping sweat away from his brow, "It's what my dad taught me"

Buffy smiled and nodded, watching Sam as he continued digging. The upper half of his T-shirt was covered in sweat and she could make out his muscles, admiring them, despite being covered. She wondered what he looked shirtless, but shook her head, trying to get rid of the image and focus on the job at hand here

"Take a break. I'll take over," Buffy offered

Sam pulled himself out of the grave, as Buffy lowered herself in and continued digging. Sam took a breather, watching Buffy dig and thinking to himself on how pretty she looked, before shaking his head. He was here for a mission, not to have a relationship. And he doubted that Buffy would be interested in him

"How does it look?" Buffy asked after about ten minutes

"It's looks good enough"

He helped Buffy out of the grave, before placing the body gently into the grave. Then, together, the pair filled the grave in, as Buffy placed a makeshift headstone at the top of the grave, before heading back to Wood's car

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Did you have fun?" Twilight asked

"I sure did," Gunn replied, "Meet my new childe, Bela"

Bela smiled at Twilight, who simply did a small bow to her

"So, you went ahead and turned her?" Lilith asked

"Aw, poor Gunn was missing out on some action in LA," Angelus said, "So he made himself a little whore vamp out of Bela here"

"I think it's time," Twilight said

"Yes, I believe so too," Lilith agreed

"Oh, now this is gonna be fun," Angelus said

"What's happening?" Bela asked

"We're gonna rain down hell upon Cleveland," Willow said with a smile, "Come"

She led Gunn and Bela after the others, as they came across the Seal of Danthazar. One by one, they each cut their hand, dripping blood onto the seal, as it glowed brightly, the arms of the pentagram symbol folding upwards to form a pyramid, before sliding down, as Lilith and Willow chanted a spell. The Hellmouth continued glowing, before firing a massive beam of orange energy into the sky, as an earthquake started up. Lilith smiled and made her way outside, watching as the blue morning sky turned into pitch darkness

"Welcome to Hell," she said with a smile

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What's going on?" Nina asked

"Earthquake," Spike replied, "Duh"

"Uh, guys, you should check this out," Connor called

He was near the window, as Spike, Gwen, Nina, Illyria, Lorne and Groo joined him, looking outside as darkness covered the blue morning sky

"Oh damn, we're in trouble now," Spike said

"They've unleashed Hell," Lorne said, "Yeah, I'm agreeing with you there"

"This is not good," Gwen said, "Not again"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dean slowly opened his eyes, before bolting upright when the earthquake hit. Faith was instantly awake, holding the sheet to her body as she joined a naked Dean by the window. They watched as day turned into night, despite being morning, before heading back to bed as the earthquake continued

"What the hell is going on?" Dean demanded

"The Hellmouth's been opened," Faith answered, "It's the end of days"

"An apocalypse?"

"The very one"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sun was rising and the sky was blue as Sam drove back to the motel. Buffy was asleep in the passenger seat, as Sam checked her out every chance he got. Just then, an earthquake hit, as a beam of energy appeared in the sky, turning it into night. Buffy was jerked awake as Sam fought to control the car, but the earthquake intensified and the car swerved hard, crashing violently into the side of a building. Sam struck his head against the steering wheel and was instantly knocked out, while Buffy's head was slammed against the window, completely dazing her. She put a hand to her head and it came away with blood

"Oh crap," she groaned, drifting towards unconsciousness, "Not good"

She fell unconscious, blood dripping from a wound on her head, while Sam was slumped against the steering wheel, a wound on his forehead as well. And sooner or later, the vampires would be coming out and be attracted to the blood

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	12. Permanent Darkness

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once the earthquake was over, Dean got dressed and quickly went over his weapons, as Faith also got dressed

"Where are you going?" she asked

"Sam didn't come home last night," Dean answered, "I'm gonna see if he's at Buffy's hotel. If he's not there, I'm gonna look for him"

"Why don't you call them?"

"Phones are down"

"Well, I'll come with you. It's permanent darkness out there. There'll be vamps and demons crawling all over the place"

"Okay, let's get going. I wanna make sure Sam is okay"

"Did you call his mobile?"

"No answer"

"Let's go then"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Permanent darkness," Spike said, "It's gonna be crawling with monsters out there"

"This is what happened in Los Angeles about six years ago," Connor said

"Innocents are gonna get caught in the crossfire," Lorne said

"Time to help the helpless," Spike said, "Connor and Groo, you're with me"

"What do you want me to do?" Illyria asked

"You go with Gwen. Any civilians, get them out of here. Go"

Connor gave Gwen a quick kiss on the lips, getting a small shock from her, as Groo followed him out the door. Lorne and Nina remained, as Spike walked past Illyria, but then she grabbed him and kissed him abruptly on the lips

"Uh…okay then," Spike said in surprise

"Be careful out there," Illyria said

"We're gonna have to talk about that when this is over"

He grabbed a broadsword and followed her out of the motel room

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sam groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He touched his forehead, which was sticky with his blood. He looked through the cracked windscreen, seeing the night sky, before looking over at Buffy. She was unconscious, as Sam took his and hers seatbelt off, opening his door up and gently dragging Buffy out. She moaned, as Sam looked around, before scooping her up into his arms and searching for the nearest safe place

"Where am I? What's happening?" Buffy asked, slowly coming to

"We're in hell," Sam replied, "Careful, you have a head injury"

"So do you"

Sam kicked down a door and strode inside, placing Buffy behind the counter so she was hidden from view, before searching through the department store for a first-aid kit. He found one and took it back to her, gently cleaning her wound. By now, Buffy was completely awake and enjoyed Sam's administrations

"How do you feel?" Sam asked once he was done

"Yeah, better now," Buffy replied, "Give me a couple of hours and I'll be fine"

"Okay. Wait here"

Sam ducked out of the department store and headed to the wrecked car, grabbing whatever weapons he could get, before spying a gang of vampires walking down the street towards him. Sam hastened his pace, hurrying back to the store and behind the counter, checking and loading his guns

"What's going on?" Buffy asked

"Vampires," Sam answered, "The sun has been blotted out"

"So, what do we do?"

"Well, we could make a run for it, but I doubt we go far. Or we can wait"

"For what?"

"My brother"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We are in serious trouble," Xander said

"You think?" Kennedy asked, "It's permanent night out there. Free for all for all creatures of the night"

"Which is why I suggest you and the Slayers head out," Giles said, "Try and keep the carnage down to a minimum"

"On it. Slayers, gear up. We're heading out"

Just as Kennedy opened the door, Dean and Faith came walking in

"Dean, Faith, what can we do for you?" Wesley asked

"Sam's not here, is he?" Dean asked

"No, we haven't seen him since he left with Buffy. That was hours ago"

"Damn"

As abruptly as they had arrived, Dean and Faith turned and left again, as Kennedy and the Slayers followed after them

"Maybe you should go with them," Giles told Wesley

"No, I'll stay here and search for a way to save Willow"

"I'm with you on that one," Xander said

"Me too"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"The Hellmouth is finally open," Twilight said, "Shall I call them forth?"

"Call what forth?" Angelus asked, "Some demon from the depths of hell"

"Not exactly a demon," Lilith answered, "More like hundreds of demons"

"An army of demons?" Gunn said, "Sounds cool"

"You will be the leaders," Lilith said

"I've always wanted to be a leader," Willow said, "Sick of being a follower"

"Especially a follower of the slayer," Angelus said, "Now that sucks"

"As much as being one of your little followers," Gunn said

"Well now you're not. Now, you can be your own man"

Twilight and Lilith stood near the Hellmouth, their hands spread out as they began chanting a spell together. Angelus, Gunn, Bela and Willow watched as the Hellmouth glowed, as a rumbling sounded out

"It's awakening time," Angelus said, "Time to raise a little hell"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_All fired up; I believe there comes a time. All fired up; when everything just falls in line. All fired up; we never learn from our mistakes. All fired up; the deepest cuts are healed by fate…"_

Dean raced around the corner, coming across a group of Slog demons. They all growled and headed towards the Impala, as Dean pressed the accelerator flat to the floor, bowling the demons over and racing along the street. He rounded another corner and slammed on the brakes

"Damn it, Jo, I told you to go home," he said, getting out of the car

"And I told you, I'm staying here to help," she fired back

"I hope you two stop your bickering quickly," Faith said, "We've got Scourge demons coming. And those guys are relentless"

"Come on," Dean said

Jo got into the Impala, along with Dean and Faith, as Dean got the car into the drive and continued on his search for Sam

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I think we'll be fine here for a while," Sam said

"We should make a break for it," Buffy said, "We can make it"

"How are you feeling?"

"A lot better now. I can stand up and all. I'm a slayer. We heal quickly"

Sam stood up to check the doorway, as Buffy suddenly grabbed him and pulled him down close to her

"I wanna say thanks for looking after me"

She kissed him and let him go

"Uh…you're welcome," Sam said bashfully

Buffy suddenly grabbed one of his handguns and fired. Sam whirled around, getting struck by the vampire, as Buffy got to her feet and kicked the vamp in the chest. He growled and struck Buffy, before throwing her over the counter. Sam was starting to get up, as the vampire grabbed him and lifted him up. Just then, however, he began to convulse and flash brightly, before turning to dust

"Ruby?" Sam said in surprise

"Let's get the hell out of here," Ruby said, helping Buffy to her feet

"Pretty much a given," Sam said

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	13. Pretty Little Corpses

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We have a serious problem," Cordelia said

"Yes, we have noticed that," said a Higher Being, "The Hellmouth in Cleveland has been opened, unleashing all sorts of creatures"

"Plus, Lilith is bringing forth a mighty demonic army that will overrun the world. The Slayers won't be able to stop them"

"We are confident they will"

"Also, your champion has turned evil. And the only other person who can bring him back is also evil"

"Angel is lost to us," said the Higher Being, "We have Spike. He is a champion"

"Oh, so as soon as Angel loses his soul, that's it? He's nothing to you?"

"Like you've said, the only person who can help him is also evil. No one else can bring the soul back to Angelus"

"Send me there then," Cordelia said, "I can give him a soul"

"You have died. You have no place there on Earth," said the Higher Being, "Your place is here, as a higher being. That is your job. It was a one-way trip"

"Yeah and when you think about it, whose fault is that? I think it's your fault that I'm here because you guys failed to prevent Jasmine invading me"

"We had no control over Jasmine"

"No, but you could have done something instead. Now, send me back there. I need to be there, fighting the good fight. Angel needs me"

"This is a matter of love. It doesn't concern us"

"Maybe not," Cordelia said, "But you do not have a champion. Spike may be a champion in his own right, but he is nothing compared to Angel. And he's our best shot of saving the world"

"We will consider this-"

"No! You will do this right now. No more playing around. Angel needs to be saved"

The Higher Being seemed to sigh and Cordelia knew she had gotten her way. Nothing had changed in death, she thought

"Very well. You shall be placed back on Earth to bring our champion back to the fold"

"Excellent. When do I go?"

"Now"

A bright light covered Cordelia and the next thing she knew, she wasn't in the realm of the Higher Beings anymore. She was back on Earth

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike kicked a Hacksaw demon down and impaled it through the chest, as a vampire smacked him in the face with a steel pipe. Spike got to his feet, his game face on, as he snarled and blocked the vampire's next swing, elbowing him in the face, then decapitating him. Groo snapped a demon's neck, before picking his axe up and imbedding the blade into another demon's stomach. Pulling the axe away, Groo then sliced a demon's head off, before throwing the axe into another demon's chest. Connor punched a vampire and swept his legs out, before staking him, as another vampire kicked him in the face. Connor recovered quickly, blocking the vampire's moves and landing several of his own, before ramming the stake into his heart

"We have more demons coming," Groo announced

Spike and Connor joined him, looking towards the end of the street where a small force of demons came towards them. The demons weren't anything like Spike had ever seen before. They were humanoid and about human size, with large fangs and small eyes. They had a small row of spikes on their head, running down their neck and back, while blades seemingly grew out of their arms

"What the hell are they?" Connor asked

"Look at who's leading them," Spike said, pointing

Gunn was at the front of the demons, carrying a sword, as he spied the trio and directed the army towards them. The demons snarled and rushed towards them

"Okay, I think it's time we got the hell out of here," Spike said, "We'll come back later when we have everyone else"

"We are fleeing from battle?" Groo asked

"You wanna take them on, be my guest. We need to regroup"

"Very well then"

Groo joined Spike and Connor as they headed back towards the motel

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Whoa, whoa, civilian," Faith cried

Dean slammed on the brakes; as Faith got out of the car and raced over, king hitting one of the vamps. His pal snarled and swung his fist, but Faith blocked and kneed him in the ribs. Dean, meanwhile, was getting the girl to safety

"What is going on?" she cried

"No idea, but go home. Quickly and stay there," Dean said, "You'll be safe"

The girl headed off, as Dean joined Faith's side, striking a vamp in the face, followed up by a strike to the stomach. The vamp growled and struck Dean, before throwing him towards a shop. Dean smacked the vamp's foot aside and twisted his arm behind his back, before withdrawing a stake and dusting him, as Faith landed three more blows on her vamp before staking him

"Uh, guys, we seem to have a problem," Jo said

She pointed towards the end of the street, where a small force of demons was coming towards them. Dean raised an eyebrow at the sight of them

"What type of demons are those?" he asked

"No idea. Never since them before"

The demons were at the far end of the street, having not noticed their presence. Dean, Faith and Jo continued to watch them, as unknown to the other two, Jo slowly raised the Colt up to the back of Dean's head, as her eyes turned completely white

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ruby blocked a demon's kick and stabbed him in the chest with her dagger, as it convulsed and collapsed. Buffy slammed her elbow into a vampire's jaw, then uppercutting him with her other elbow, as the vamp grabbed her arm on the third punch and swung her around. Buffy blocked his high kick, grabbing his leg and throwing him onto his back, before staking him, as another vamp snarled and came at her. Meanwhile, Sam was holding his own against a vamp, as it growled and lashed out at him. Sam trapped his arm and rammed a stake into his heart, as a demon punched him in the face, throwing him down. The demon reached down for him, but flashed and convulsed, as Ruby helped Sam to his feet

"We've got company," Buffy called

A small force of unknown humanoid demons with blades growing out of their arms were coming towards them, with Twilight leading them, flying above

"Time to go," Ruby said

She headed off with Sam and Buffy close behind her, as Twilight commanded his force to spread out and destroy anything in their way

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ah-ha," Wesley cried

"Ah-ha what?" Xander asked, "Ah-ha good or ah-ha bad?"

"I believe I've found a way to restore Willow"

"Show us," Giles said

He and Xander leaned over Wesley's shoulders, reading the spell Wesley had found

"It's quite a simple spell really. Shouldn't take us long to prepare"

"However, we need to be in the same vicinity as her," Giles read, "And she needs to be somewhat immobile. Which means this is not going to be easy"

"So we tie her down with some rope," Xander suggested

"I'm afraid that's not gonna work, Xander," Wesley said, "We're gonna have to trap her with magic. Very powerful magic"

"Well, there's a spell I once used on her," Giles suggested, "We could do that"

CRASH!

"Or, you could just die and make pretty little corpses," Willow said as she came in through the window, a smile on her face and her eyes black

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	14. Cordelia's Return

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dean heard the click of a revolver and whirled around, seeing the Colt staring at him between his eyes, as Jo smiled, her eyes completely white

"What the hell?" Dean said

Faith started for Jo, but she stretched out her hand and blasted her across the road with telekinesis

"Lilith," Dean said, "It's not a pleasure to meet you"

"No, the pleasure is all mine," Lilith/Jo said, "So, you're Dean Winchester? The killer of Azazel?"

"The bastard had it coming to him"

"So do you"

Lilith was about to pull the trigger, as an aftershock swept throughout the area. Her shot went off, as Dean shoved her arm aside and struck her in the face. Lilith kicked him in the stomach, throwing him along the road for about ten feet. Dean grinned as he got to his feet, as Lilith aimed the Colt at him again, but Faith struck her across the jaw, before slamming her knee into her stomach. Lilith backhanded Faith aside, as Dean stabbed his stake into her back. Lilith cried out and disappeared in a flash of light, as Dean picked his stake up and helped Faith to her feet

"Let's keep going"

They headed back towards the Impala, as Ruby, Sam and Buffy came racing around the corner, with about five demons on their tail. Ruby whirled around and stabbed one through the throat, as Faith joined Buffy, taking on a pair of the demons, as Dean rushed to Sam's side, taking on the last of the demons. Once the demons were taken care of, they got into the Impala and took off

"I've seen Lilith," Dean said

"What does she look like?" Buffy asked

Dean looked at his brother in the rear-view mirror

"She's taken over Jo's body"

"Jo? As in Ellen's daughter? She's here?"

"Yes, she is and she's Lilith's host"

"Holy crap"

"That's what I've been saying"

"Head back to the motel," Buffy said, "We need to regroup"

"And what are you doing here, Ruby?" Dean asked, "Unless you're here to have part in this party your brothers are throwing"

"Sam summoned me to help him," she replied

Dean rolled his eyes and glared at his brother, who didn't meet his eyes

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Willow, settle down and listen to us," Giles said, "We can help you"

"Sorry, fellas, but I don't need any help," Willow said

She blasted Wesley and Xander across the room with magic, as Giles stood his ground when she walked towards him

"Bind her," Giles said

A magical tree root grew out of the ground, wrapping tightly around Willow's body. She smiled and broke out of the root, before grabbing Giles by the throat and lifting him up

"I think your dead body would make a nice present for Buffy. Don't you think?"

Wesley got up and slammed his shoulder into Willow, throwing her away from Giles, who gasped and coughed in air. Wesley raised his hand, as a ball of red energy formed and he fired it at Willow, slamming her against the wall

"So, you know some magic, huh Wes?" she said, getting up, "There was a time you couldn't even tie your own shoelace without getting tangled up"

"You have to learn someday," Wesley said

"Yes, I suppose you do"

She struck him with a stream of magic, slamming him against the far wall, as a few Slayers burst into the room, led by Kennedy. Willow smiled at her girlfriend

"You showed up. I was beginning to think you had abandoned me"

"You know I won't," Kennedy said

"No, I suppose that's true," Willow said, "I also know you're just a rebound. A poor replacement for Tara. She was the one true love in my life"

"She's been dead for five years"

"But now I have the power to bring her back. And when she's back, you'll be gone"

"You think Tara would appreciate this?" Giles asked

"Shush, I'm talking," Willow said

Stitches suddenly appeared on Giles' lips, sealing his mouth shut

"Where was I?"

"Willow, please stop this madness," Xander said

"I'm not gonna listen to you, Xander, not like last time," Willow said

With a wave of her hand, she threw Xander through the room, as Kennedy stepped forth and struck her girlfriend across the face. Willow's eyes blazed

"So I guess we're over, huh?"

She uppercutted Kennedy, who struck the ceiling and smashed through the floor, landing the room below. The other Slayers moved forth, but Willow struck them all with magic, smashing them about the room, as Wesley struck her with an energy blast

"I guess another time will do it"

She flew out of the window, as Xander raced downstairs to check on Kennedy, while everyone else was picking themselves up and sorting things out

"So, what's plan B?" Wesley asked

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike lopped a demon's head off, as Groo snapped a demon's neck, while Connor dusted two vampires. They had retreated to a street that was nearby their motel, cleaning it up, while keeping an eye out for the forces of Tarkna demons, as Groo had called them, after finally recognising them from his home dimension

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

The trio looked up, seeing Willow floating above them. She dived down and kicked Spike in the chest, before punching Groo in the stomach, then landing a roundhouse kick on Connor, throwing him down. Spike got up and swung his sword, as Willow caught the blade and threw him aside. Groo brought his axe down overhead, but Willow sidestepped the blade and backhanded him, as Connor came in with a punch. Willow caught his wrist and twisted his arm back, before kicking him along the road

"Pretty pathetic you guys," Willow said in a bored voice

Groo came up and swung his axe, as Willow twisted her body, but the blade sliced through her shoulder blade. Willow's eyes blazed as she punched him away, before grabbing a nearby sedan and flying up over Groo

"Oh this is gonna h-" he started

Willow slammed the car onto Groo, crushing him beneath the vehicle. Connor ran at Willow, as she whirled around, taking his sword off him and impaling him through the stomach, as Spike struck her in the face. Willow punched him back, as he landed a right hook. Willow slammed his face into her knee, as he vamped out

"Getting into the game, are we?" she asked

Spike snarled and lashed out, as Willow hooked her arm in his, punching him in the ribs, but he broke away and backhanded her, before grabbing her and running her face into a building wall. Willow elbowed him, throwing him over her shoulder, before grabbing his shirt and repeatedly punching him in the face. Blood appeared on Spike's human face, as Willow drew back her fist for the ninth punch. However, someone threw her away from Spike as he slipped into unconsciousness

"I will tear you apart for harming my pet," Illyria said, her eyes blazing

"Well then, bring it on," Willow said with a smile

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Angelus was busy ordering Tarkna demons about on the street, sword in hand, as he paused, feeling a presence behind him. He quickly recognised it and smiled. Whenever she was around, he could always feel her. He didn't know how, but it was something Angel had developed and honed. She just had the affect on him

"So, you're back from the dead," Angelus said, turning around, "Congratulations"

"Thank you," Cordelia said, "I guess that's something we have in common"

"But unlike me, you're gonna return to the dead"

"I really don't think so. Do you really need a sword to do that job anyway?"

Angelus looked at his sword and smiled, tossing it aside

"No, I guess not. That wouldn't be fair. And I'm a fair kinda guy"

"And I'm Elle McPherson"

"Well, you're kinda right about that, I suppose"

With a small growl, Angelus lunged at Cordelia

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	15. Illyria vs Dark Willow

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Last time I checked, you didn't have your full powers," Willow said, "So what makes you think you can match me?"

"The hell I resided in prior to this gave me a measure of my old powers," Illyria stated, "This hell has restored my powers, finding the balance between my demon essence and human body"

The two were slowly circling each other. Meanwhile, Gwen had removed the sword from Connor's stomach, as he hissed and groaned in pain

"Call Nina. Get her to help you," Illyria told her

Gwen got out her cell phone and started dialling numbers, as Illyria turned back to Willow. They were getting closer to each other now, each primed and ready for the attack, powerful energy flowing through the both of them

"Well then, I guess we ought to get started," Willow said

Black energy waved around her, cackling with intensity, as she absorbed it. Illyria smiled, blue energy crackling around her body. Willow lashed out with her right fist, but Illyria was quicker, delivering two elbow strikes to her jaw, followed by a right jab and a left palm strike to her diaphragm that threw her onto her stomach. Willow gritted her teeth, getting to her feet and blasting Illyria through the air with magic

Illyria started to get up, as Willow rushed over and kicked her in the face, throwing her through the glass window of a shop, before following in after her. Illyria got up, blocking Willow's punch and driving her knee into her face. Willow stumbled back, ducking under Illyria's roundhouse kick, before catching her fist in her hand and throwing Illyria onto the counter. Illyria kicked Willow back, getting off the counter and ramming Willow's face through the glass and up through the counter, as Willow trapped Illyria's arm and kneed her in the ribs, then throwing her across the room

Illyria rose up, sweeping her hand through the air and slowing time down. Willow was moving at slow motion pace, as Illyria walked over and punched her in the face, before throwing her into a stone column. Time resumed normal pace, as Willow got up, dodging Illyria's fist as it smashed through the column, grabbing her by the hair and slamming her face into the column. Illyria backhanded, but Willow ducked and struck her with dark magic, throwing her across the shop. The ex-goddess got back up, throwing a clothes rack at Willow, who threw it aside with telekinesis. The pair then body-slammed each other, as Willow surrounded her body in magic, before flying upward with Illyria in her arms, smashing through the several floors until they reached the roof, then threw Illyria aside

"You're not gonna win this," Willow said

"Neither are you," Illyria said, getting up

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cordelia ducked Angelus' left roundhouse kick, before blocking his right high kick and sinking her fist into his stomach. He punched her, as she backhanded him in response, swiftly following up with a left jab. Angelus stepped back, a grin on his face

"Guess I taught you well," he smirked

"You didn't teach me. Angel did," Cordelia said

"Yeah, that and Connor. Tell me, how is my little boy? You been keeping an eye on him, like a lover?"

"I care about Connor, that's true, but not as a lover. That was all Jasmine and you know that"

"Really? So you never had any feelings like that for Connor?"

"You upset you missed out?"

"No. I'm just proud that my boy could score a stunner like you, even if you are like his own mother. Well, surrogate mother in any rate. But now that position is out the window, all because you slept with him"

"I never slept with Connor," Cordelia said, punching him, "Jasmine possessed me and used my body to seduce Connor so she could give birth to herself. I had no control over myself whatsoever"

Angelus blocked her low kick and punched her twice, as she responded with a right hook, followed by a left kick to the ribs. Angelus grunted, blocking Cordelia's next punch, as she slammed her forehead against his nose, making it bleed

"Nice move there, Cordy," Angelus grinned, wiping the blood away and licking it off his fingers, "I liked it. Give me some more"

"How about this one?"

She punched him in the stomach, then the face, before dropping her elbow onto his neck. Angelus dropped to his knees, as Cordelia brought her left knee forward. He grabbed her leg, before dropping her onto her back and pinning her down underneath his body, leaning close to her

"Is this what you've always wanted from me?" Angelus asked, "Cause I could give it to you. All you have to do is say yes"

"What I say won't matter. You take what you want without consequence"

"I guess that's true. Nice to know you've got me figured out. Come to think of it, this feels familiar. Remember the last time I came back. Guess what ended Angel's happy day that brought me back"

"Do I even want to know?"

"Boning you," Angelus chuckled

Cordelia slammed her elbow into his cheek, throwing him off her, before getting to her feet, as Angelus continuing chuckling, getting to his own feet

"You're a pig," Cordelia said

"One of a kind"

Cordelia ran at him, as he grabbed her and threw her towards the walkway. She got up, as Angelus charged this time, but she dodged him, grabbing him by the trench coat, as they crashed through the wooden door and into a deserted building

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Holy crap, what happened here?" Sam asked

"Willow showed up," Wesley replied, "Are you lot okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Dean answered, "How's everyone else?"

"Beaten and bruised, but alive"

Dean and Faith went into a bedroom, where Kennedy was lying asleep on a bed, bandages on her body, as Xander and Giles stood nearby, watching over her

"Heard Willow made a house call," Faith said

"Yes, that's true," Giles said, "Good news is, we've found a way to restore her to normal. However, there is some bad news"

"And that is?"

"Getting her to stay still," Xander replied

"Well, we all know that's not gonna be easy," Buffy said, "Prepare the spell and let's get going. I want to find Willow and bring her back ASAP. We're gonna need her"

"That would help if she wasn't trying to kill us," Faith said

"So we'll get to her first. Anyone still conscious and able to use a weapon, gear up. We're taking on Willow. Hopefully, we'll be able to overwhelm her"

"Emphasis on the word hopefully," Dean said

"Let's get ready," Xander said

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"One, two, three!"

Gwen, Nina and Connor used all their strength to lift the car off Groo. He was unconscious, lacerations and blood covering his body, while a few bones had broken the skin. His hands and feet were crushed badly and that was a nasty gash on his head

"God he looks terrible," Nina said, "And unfortunately, irresistible"

"Well, keep the dog at bay there, sweetheart," Lorne said

"He's on a leash"

Connor groaned in pain, holding a hand to his wound, as Gwen and Nina started patching Groo up as best as they could. Lorne headed over to the unconscious Spike and moped up the blood covering his face

"We need to get back to the motel," he said

"I'll take Groo," Connor offered

"You sure? What about your injury?" Gwen asked

"I'll be fine. He needs a lot of care"

With a suppressed groan, Connor lifted Groo onto his shoulders, as Lorne hefted Spike up, with some help from Nina, as Gwen watched Connor, making sure he didn't fall over. Then, the small band slowly made their way back to the motel

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	16. Saving Their Souls

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Angelus soared through the air after being struck by a two-by-four, as Cordelia dropped the wooden weapon aside and walked towards him. He looked up, his game face on, as he snarled and lunged. Cordelia kicked him in the stomach, but Angelus ignored the blow, punching Cordelia across the face, then grabbing her by her neck and slamming her face into a wooden post. Cordelia was thankful that the demon blood in her kept her from bruising easily, as Angelus threw her through the air

Cordelia landed and rolled, ending up on her feet, as Angelus grinned, grabbing an eight-inch steel pipe and walking towards Cordelia. She ducked the first swing, before blocking Angelus' arm on the next swing and twisting his arm. Angelus kneed her in the stomach, twisting her arm and punching her in the face, then the stomach, making her stumble back, before landing a roundhouse kick that knocked her down

"Oh honey, I'm disappointed," Angelus said, "Tell you what, since I'm so in love with you and all, I'll give you a choice. You die, of course, no choice there, but you can stay dead or I can bring you back, just like me"

"You love me?" Cordelia said, "I'm touched"

She rose up swiftly, smashing the wooden table leg into his jaw and throwing him onto his back. Before Angelus could recover, Cordelia was straddling him, the table leg having become a makeshift stake. Angelus chuckled, resuming his human face

"Gonna kill me? The man you love. Go on, do it"

"You're not the man I love," Cordelia said, "And I'm not gonna stake you"

She threw the stake aside

"Bad idea," Angelus said

He made a move for her, but Cordelia pressed her right palm against his chest, pushing him back down, as her hand began to glow brightly

"I'm gonna do this instead," she said, "Give you a soul"

Angelus cried out as a bright light covered the entire building

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Illyria blocked Willow's double punch and struck her, as Willow responded with a dual kick to the torso, followed by a spinning crane kick. Illyria swung her fist, but Willow grabbed her arm and kicked her in the face, before throwing her over her shoulder. Illyria kicked Willow back and flipped onto her feet, turning around and getting blasted with magic. She landed near the edge of the building, as Willow walked over and picked her up by her throat

"Told you you're not gonna win," Willow said

Illyria broke out of her grip and struck, before kicking her in the ribs and delivering an elbow strike to her face. Willow gritted her teeth, as Illyria uppercutted her, before grabbing her and leaping off the building. Willow kicked Illyria, as the ex-goddess punched her a couple of times

"You wanna fly? Fine, let's fly"

Willow grabbed Illyria and took off into the air, flying up high and letting Illyria go. However, Illyria opened a portal and fell into it, before reappearing above Willow and slamming into her, making her falter

"You'll have to do better than that if you wish to best me," Illyria said

"Okay then"

Willow whirled around, grabbing Illyria and flipping over, throwing Illyria towards a building. The ex-goddess slammed into the wall, embedding into it, as Willow flew at her and kicked her in the stomach, smashing her through the wall and out the other side of the building. Zipping around, Willow struck Illyria with magic, blasting her through the air, before flying after her and smacking her towards the ground. Illyria reappeared beside her, punching her across the face, then grabbing her by the shoulder and throwing her through a portal. Willow came out of another portal, hitting the road hard, as Illyria appeared before her from another portal

"Illyria," Wesley cried

He had arrived with Giles and Xander, who had prepared the spell for Willow. She, in the meantime, had gotten back up and fired a beam of magic into Wesley, throwing him into Giles and Xander, then firing a beam at Illyria. Power shot from her hand, slowing time down. Moving quickly, Illyria placed Willow in the way of her own magic, as time resumed normal speed. Willow was blasted through the air by her own magic, as Giles got up and grabbed the spell. Illyria used her powers again, this time, trapping Willow in time, as Giles and Wesley performed the spell. Xander watched as Willow's hair turned red, her eyes returning to normal and the veins fading from her face, as the darkness evaporated from her. Time resumed normal around her and she collapsed to her knees, looking at her hands in guilt and horror

"Oh God, what have I done?" she cried

Xander rushed to her side, holding her in his arms as she burst into tears

"My job here is done," Illyria said, "I must check on my pet now"

Xander continued to cradle the crying Willow, as Illyria walked off, leaving the two former Watchers behind

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How is he doing?" Illyria asked

"He'll recover," Gwen replied, "So will Connor. Not so sure about Groo"

Illyria looked around for the Pylean champion, noting he wasn't in the room

"Where is the Groosalugg?"

"We had to take him to the hospital. Risky, I know, but he'll be fine"

Illyria sat down on Spike's bed. He was asleep, his injuries slowly healing, as she placed a gloved hand on his cheek, accidentally waking him up

"Hey, pet, glad to see you're okay," he grinned

Spike groaned as he sat up and looked around

"What happened to Willow?"

"Wesley restored her," Illyria replied, "I believe she will be okay"

"Grand"

He got up off the bed and stretched

"Time to go and get some action"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I can't believe what I've done," Angel said

"It wasn't you, Angel," Cordelia said, coming up behind him

"And you're here. I mean, really here. With me"

"Always and forever now. Nothing's gonna stop us"

Angel smiled and kissed her, as her arms came around his neck

"Uh, Cordy, before anymore happens, maybe we should break it up. I only just got my soul back. I'm not losing it again"

"And you won't. I made damn sure about that"

Angel smiled and kissed her again

"On second thoughts, maybe this isn't the best place," Cordelia said

"I agree with you there"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How is he doing?" Lorne asked

"I think he'll live," Nina replied, "That's what the doctor said"

"The one that hasn't left this city yet?"

"Yeah, the very one"

"I don't think anyone will attack my champ here," Lorne continued, "He'll be fine. Come on, Nina, let's head back"

Nina nodded her agreement, as Lorne wrapped an arm around her shoulders. At that moment, her phone went off and she answered

"Gwen, what's going on?"

"We're all having a meeting. Buffy's motel. Head over there"

"Big meeting with everyone, right?"

"Oh yeah. I'll see you there, wolf girl"

"On it"

Nina hung up and turned to Lorne

"Something big is going down, right?" he asked

"Yeah. Everyone is going to be there. Ergo, something big"

"Best we get there real fast. Wouldn't want to miss the action"

"No, wouldn't want that now"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	17. A Battle Plan

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Uh, Dean, we have a bit of a problem," Sam said

"Uh-huh. And that is?"

"You only have 26 hours left to live, man"

"Oh that? I know that already. Been keeping track, Sammy"

"From the sounds of things, we're about to have an all-out war with Lilith," Sam said, "And even if we defeat her, we've got no way of saving you from the contract"

"Yeah and? Look, I'll figure something out when the time comes," Dean said, "I'll be fine until then. Don't worry"

"I am worrying. I'm not gonna let you go to Hell"

"After all those times you have told me to go to Hell?" Dean grinned

"Dean, this is serious"

"Yeah, I know. Everyone's here. Meeting's starting. Let's join in"

Sam sighed and joined his brother in the lounge room, sitting next to Faith on the couch. Dean threw his arm around her shoulders, as she leaned into him. Buffy was standing before the group, with Angel, Cordelia, Spike and Giles nearby, while Willow and Xander were at the dinner table together with Connor, Kennedy, Nina, Gwen and Lorne, while Wood and Illyria were standing against the opposite walls. Wesley was on the armchair with Ruby sitting on the kitchen bench and several Slayers seated around the apartment

"Okay, so we all know why we're here?" Buffy asked

"All-out war on Lilith and her cohorts?" Spike answered, "Sounds like fun"

"It won't be. We fought against the First and won. This fight will be much harder"

"Because Spike won't be wearing an amulet?" Angel said

"No. this will be much bigger. Lilith is a very powerful demon. We've already established that. She was able to open the Hellmouth easily. Then, there's Twilight"

"Who makes Caleb look like a puny kid," Faith said

"Can I finish?" Buffy asked, "Or is everyone going to keep interrupting me?"

"They have a massive army," Willow added, "Deadly too. The Tarknas are resilient, but they can be killed. Decapitation, stake to the heart, poof of dust"

"So basically, similar to a vampire?" Dean asked

"Yeah," Willow replied, "And there will be, no doubt, vampires in the mix"

"Well, vampires work best for us," Buffy said

"Where are we going to be battling them?" Sam asked

"At the Hellmouth. Where it all began and where it will end"

"If we win, it's not gonna turn the city into a massive crater, right?" Wood asked

"Who knows? If we get lucky, the city will remain somewhat intact," Faith said

"The only problem is, we don't know any of Twilight's or Lilith's weaknesses," Gwen said, "How are we gonna fight them?"

"We just do," Buffy answered, "And they will reveal their weakness to us, one way or another. And then we'll exploit them. And kill them"

"We all know how well that'll turn out," Spike muttered

"So, how exactly are we having this battle?" Dean asked, "All-out warfare, guerrilla warfare, other warfare"

"All-out at the Hellmouth," Buffy replied, "We're gonna be taking on one of the most powerful demons from Hell and her vast army. Some people might not survive"

"We accept that risk," Dean said

Sam cast a sideways glance at him

"When is this battle taking place?" Illyria asked

"Tomorrow," Buffy replied, "We're gonna take them by surprise tomorrow morning. Therefore, I suggest we all head home and get some rest. We're gonna need it"

Everyone mumbled their agreements and broke up. Dean had his arm around Faith's waist as they left the room, while Angel escorted Cordelia out. Sam got up to leave, but Buffy placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him

"Stay here with me," she said

"Uh…okay," he stuttered

Spike shook his head slightly when he saw this, but perked up when he saw Illyria coming towards him

"We shall go and rest," she said, "Tomorrow, the fight begins"

"Well, honestly, I've got better plans"

By now, Buffy and Sam were the only ones left in the room. They went to Buffy's room and sat down on the bed

"So…uh…what now?" Sam asked

"Nothing really. Just like to have a little company for myself," Buffy said

"Uh-huh. Big fight tomorrow. We could die"

"It's a possibility and I accept that. I mean, I've died twice"

"Huh?"

"Long story"

"Well, we've got time. Let's share our life stories. It'll be fun"

"Now you're making fun of me"

"Just a little"

"You're sweet. Of course, most guys are sweet, but you seem…like a step up from them"

"Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment"

Buffy and Sam were leaning towards each other, before finally capturing each other's lips and falling backwards on the bed

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"They wish to fight us," Lilith said in Jo's body, "They think they can beat us"

"They have taken Angelus and Willow from us," Twilight said, "But even so, they are not a match for our Tarkna warriors"

"Yeah, they're impressive for sure," Gunn said, "Vampires are better"

"Do not speak to me unless spoken to," Lilith said, "I have no need for mindless talk. We have much to prepare for. Twilight, assemble the Tarknas. Gunn and Bela, get your vampire horde"

"As you wish, mistress," Bela said

"Oh and Twilight, bring your two fine students over. We may need them"

"Of course," Twilight said

He turned and headed off, as Gunn and Bela left to assemble the vampires

"It comes down to this," Lilith said to herself, "The final battle for the fate of the world. And I will make sure I win this battle. Spent too much time on this plan for it to go to waste"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dean woke up and rubbed his eyes, yawning as he sat up, causing Faith's hand to fall from his chest. He leaned down on one elbow, watching her sleep, stroking her hair, as she smiled in her sleep and opened her eyes

"Morning to you too," she said

Dean smiled back at her, before kissing her on the lips. Faith moaned, sitting up, crushing her lips to Dean's, as he broke away and got out of the bed

"Damn and I was just getting started," she pouted

"Sorry, sweetheart, but duty calls," Dean said, zipping up his jeans

"Oh come on. Buffy won't start the fight for another few hours"

"Believe me, it's tempting to stay in bed with you all day, but we don't have all day"

Faith sat more upright in the bed, holding the sheet close to her body

"It's today, isn't?" she asked, "Your final day?"

"Yeah, it is," Dean said, "Well, at least I'll be going out in a blaze of glory"

"Dean, don't talk like that"

"Faith, let's just worry about the upcoming battle first, okay?"

"Yeah, okay then"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, how does it feel?" Cordelia asked

"What?" Angel asked

"To finally be with me, of course"

"Oh that. I can't describe my happiness"

"Good thing your soul is permanent or we would be having a problem"

"Quite actually. It was wonderful, Cordy. I enjoyed every moment"

"Great. Now I hate to be a killjoy, but we got to get ready"

"Oh, you had to say that, didn't you?"

"We survive this; we'll have a lot of time to catch up on"

"Agreed"

Angel and Cordelia got out of bed, before getting ready for the final battle

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	18. Wanted Dead or Alive

Song is "Wanted Dead or Alive" by Bon Jovi. It was sung by Sam & Dean in the third season finale

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_I'm a cowboy. On a steel horse I ride. I'm wanted dead or alive"_

"We all ready?" Buffy asked

"Ready for the descend into Hell and possibly die," Spike said, "Yep we are"

He heaved his sword onto his shoulder, his other hand clasping Illyria's, as everyone left Buffy's motel, heading towards the location of the Hellmouth. Buffy was at the front of the group, scythe in hand, while Angel was on her right, carrying a sword, as was Cordelia, Spike, Gwen, Xander, Wood, Sam, Kennedy and Dean. Connor had a curved blade attached to his left arm, a dagger in his right hand, while Ruby had her knife and Wesley had his shotgun, a sword strapped to his back. Illyria had two bandoliers of knives across her shoulders, while Faith was carrying two large knives, while the slayers were following behind them, all armed with swords or crossbows and ready for battle

"Man, I was never one for a swordfight," Dean said, checking his weapon out

"What else are you gonna use?" Sam asked

Dean opened his jacket, revealing his chrome-platted handgun and sawn-off double-barrelled shotgun. Sam grinned, also revealing his handgun

"Here we are guys," Willow said from above

She landed before the group

"We have a large group of Tarknas and vamps waiting for us. See?"

"Oh yeah, we see them," Angel said, "Think we can handle them?"

"I'll handle them"

Willow closed her eyes and began concentrating, as a gigantic Dawn suddenly appeared before them. Those who didn't know Dawn's condition or knew her in general, all jumped in surprise

"What the hell happened to Nibblet?" Spike demanded

"Short version. She's a giant and it involves a thricewise," Xander replied

"Okay, why the hell am I in Cleveland?" Dawn asked bewildered

"Wanna feel like Godzilla?" Willow asked, flying up to her face, "Here's your chance. Stomp them"

"Cool. Look out guys, here comes Dawnzilla"

She stomped towards the Tarknas, causing them to freak out and start running, as Angel let out a sharp, short whistle and a few seconds later, Alexion landed before him, as the vampire climbed up onto the dragon's back

"Let's fight this hell"

Buffy and the slayers all charged forth, engaging the scared Tarknas in battle, as Dawn squashed a Tarkna under her foot and lifted it to inspect the mess on her shoe

"Gross. Hope that comes out"

She then kicked another Tarkna through the air, as Alexion dived, blasting a jet of flames that roasted several Tarknas in one hit. Buffy blocked a Tarkna's blade and sliced his throat, as Dean fired his shotgun, blasting a Tarkna away, while Ruby was battling against a vamp, winning the battle when she stabbed him with her knife

"We have to head inside," Kennedy called, "Wasting too much time here"

"I can handle these guys," Cordelia said, "Angel, gonna need your help"

"Got it, honey"

As everyone raced into the city government building, Alexion landed behind Cordelia, flaring his wings and roaring, as Angel stood beside his seer, cutting down any demons or vampires that came nearby, as Cordelia closes her eyes and spread her arms wide, her body glowing bright white

"Cordy, what are you doing?" Angel asked, "What's going on?"

"You'll see," Cordelia answered with a smile

The light began to spread outwards, blinding Angel and his dragon, as every Tarkna and vampire nearby were instantly incinerated by Cordelia's glow. Once they were dead, the glow faded, as Angel smiled and kissed her

"Damn I love it when you glow. Come on"

He took Cordelia by the hand and led her into the building, but not before motioning to Alexion to patrol the skies and city

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back. I play for keeps, cause I might not make it back. I been everywhere, still I'm standing tall. I've seen a million faces and I've rocked them all"

There wasn't a soul in sight, as Willow led everyone to the entrance to the Hellmouth. They all descended, heading into the Hellmouth one by one and coming out into a nightmarish, hell-like world

"Welcome to Hell," Twilight said, "This place will be your final resting place"

He clapped his hands and hundreds of Tarkna demons and vampires appeared, all armed and racing towards the slayers, bloodlust in their eyes

"Man, I didn't sign on for this gig," Dean groaned, checking his shotgun

"Slayers. Flank formations," Buffy ordered, "Nothing gets through"

_"I'm a cowboy. On a steel horse I ride. I'm wanted dead or alive"_

The Slayers formed their ranks and readied themselves for the fight. Twilight dived and punched Buffy through the air, as the hellish army arrived and struck. Sam blasted a leaping Tarkna with his shotgun, as Spike vamped out and decapitated a vampire. Faith slashed a Tarkna twice with her knives, as Willow set a vampire on fire. Kennedy blocked a vampire's sword and sliced him across the chest, then beheaded him, as Connor fired a crossbow bolt into a vampire's heart, while Wesley was blasting Tarknas apart with his pump-action shotgun. When that ran out of ammo, he used it as a club, before engaging his sword in combat

"We're all here, are we?" Lilith asked, snapping a Slayer's neck, "Should be entertaining"

Ruby headed for her, but Lilith backhanded her aside with ease, as Angel and Cordelia arrived, joining in the fight, as Buffy faced off with Twilight

"Today, a new world will be born," Twilight said

"Anyone tell you you talk too much?" Buffy asked

She swung the scythe upwards, but Twilight grabbed the handle and struck Buffy, as she punched him back. He kicked her in the chest, throwing her back about ten feet. Buffy recovered, dodging Twilight's punch and slicing at his hip. He blocked and spun with a high kick, as Buffy ducked and stabbed with the stake end. Twilight let out a hiss of pain when the stake impaled him through the thigh. He punched Buffy twice, the second blow throwing her through the air, before removing the scythe and throwing it aside

"Okay, we'll do it the good old fashion way," Buffy said, getting to her feet

_"I'm a cowboy. On a steel horse I ride. I'm wanted dead or alive. I'm a cowboy. I've got the night on my side. I'm wanted dead or alive. Wanted dead or alive"_

"How about this for a grand battle?" Dean asked, shooting a Tarkna with his handgun

"Much different from normal," Sam replied, "But what I expected"

"Vamp on your six"

Sam whirled around, shooting the vampire in the face twice, as his gun clicked. The vampire snarled and lunged, as Sam threw his gun at it. While the vamp was stunned by the blow, Sam drew his stake and rammed into the vampire's heart, watching as it exploded into dust

"Nice one, Sammy," Dean grinned

He looked around, coming face-to-face with Lilith, who smiled at him, her eyes white

"Oh crap," he muttered

"Hi, Dean," Lilith smiled, "Time to die"

Illyria smashed a Tarkna's face in, before throwing a knife into another Tarkna's throat, as she spied Lilith and headed towards her, but a flying Slayer struck her and knocked her aside. Illyria got to her feet and glared at the Slayer, as Lilith saw her and blasted her away with her telekinesis

"No one is going to interrupt my little time with Dean," Lilith said

"Again, I say oh crap," Dean said

_"I'm wanted dead or alive. Wanted dead or alive"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	19. Hellmouth Fight

Song here is "Carry on My Wayward Son" by Kansas. It's used in the Supernatural season finale episodes

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_"Carry on my wayward son. For there'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more"_

Buffy gritted her teeth when she tasted dirt once again. She got up and whirled around, blocking Twilight's two punches and landing on blow on his sternum, followed by a left hook on the jaw. Twilight did a backhand, but Buffy grabbed his wrist and pulled him off balance, before elbowing him in the ribs, followed by driving her knee into his stomach, then an uppercut to his chin. Twilight brought his knee upwards, but Buffy blocked with her palm, as Twilight cracked her in the jaw, grabbing her by the nape of her neck and throwing her into the dirt again

"I'm really getting sick of eating dirt," Buffy growled

She rose up and spun around, landing several punches on Twilight, as well as a few kicks, before tripping him up and watching as he landed face-first on the ground

"You try it and see what it's like," she said

"I'm wearing a mask," Twilight said, getting up

He kicked Buffy in the stomach and followed with a spin kick, but Buffy rolled back him and elbowed him on his spine, stunning him for a brief moment, allowing Buffy to throw him into the rock wall

"That hurt?" Buffy asked as he slowly got up

"Not at all," Twilight replied, cracking his neck and rotating his shoulders, "Now this will be fun"

With a single uppercut from him, Buffy soared about twenty feet and landed hard

_"Though my mind could think I still was a mad man. I hear the voices when I'm dreaming. I can hear them say"_

Dean wiped the blood from his lips and unsteadily got to his feet, before facing Lilith, who had a smile on her face as she walked towards him, seemingly oblivious to the battle that was raging on

"So, you just gonna beat the crap out of me, Jo?" Dean asked

"Nah, I'm just gonna tenderise you for my little puppy," Lilith grinned

She lashed out, but Dean ducked and sank his fist into her stomach, then clocking her on the jaw. Lilith smiled at him, her eyes returning to normal, making her look like innocent Jo, even though Dean knew it wasn't Jo. Not completely anyway

"Ooh, bad little doggy chow"

Dean punched her in the face, using all his strength, but Lilith just smiled and punched him through the air. He landed face-first in the dirt and coughed, as Lilith picked him up by the front of his shirt easily

"You still have a few hours left to live, but let's break the rule and bring out the puppy earlier, hmm?"

Just as she raised her hand to summon the hellhound, Faith rammed her shoulder into her back, causing her to drop Dean and whirl around, her eyes completely white

"You leave him the hell alone," Faith said

"When he does go to Hell. Which is inevitable. And you, the dear girlfriend, won't be able to save him"

Faith slashed at her, but Lilith blocked her moves and elbowed her in the back, as Faith whirled with a backhanded that made her stumble

"Giles, we have to close the Hellmouth," Willow cried, setting another vampire ablaze

"Yes, in a moment," Giles called back, duelling with a Tarkna, "Once I've taken care of this ugly fellow"

Connor stabbed the Tarkna in the back of the neck with his dagger, as Giles thanked him and headed off with Willow, who struck a Tarkna with a fireball on her way out. Meanwhile, Gunn and Bela were in the fray, with the latter searching for Sam. She found him locked in sword combat with a vampire. She shoved the vampire aside and caught the blade between her hands, before pulling it out of his hands

"Bela, what the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked, "And give me my sword back"

"I think not," Bela said, vamping out

"Oh crap," Sam said just before Bela punched him

"Wesley, I believe we may need your help for this," Giles called

"In a minute," Wesley called back, "Charles"

"How you doing, English?" Gunn asked, "Me…I've been great"

"Good to hear. Now, if you don't mind, I'm needed elsewhere"

"Yeah, I do mind, cause you're not going anywhere except six feet under…again"

Wesley blocked Gunn's punch and threw him back with a kick to the stomach, as Gunn twisted Wesley's arm aside and dropped a knife-strike onto his collarbone. Wesley caught Gunn's fist in his hand, as Gunn swung his other fist, connecting with Wesley's jaw and throwing him aside

"I believe I'm going to be busy for a while here," Wesley called out to Giles, "Carry on without me"

"So, how you doing?" Angel asked

"A lot better than you, I hope," Spike replied

He killed a vampire, as Angel took down a Tarkna. The pair were fighting side-by-side in a perfect tandem, a circle of dead bodies and dust around them and getting bigger with each kill the pair made

"Yeah, we'll see about that," Angel said

"One with the most kills wins," Spike grinned

"_Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean. I set a course for winds of fortune, but I hear the voices say"_

Faith blocked Lilith's punch, as the demon stepped back and kicked Faith twice in the torso, throwing her onto her back, before stepping on her wrists. Dean was getting beaten up by a vampire, until he was saved by Ruby, who then turned and stabbed at Lilith with her dagger, but the demon sensed the move and dodged the blade, before grabbing Ruby and throwing her through the air

"Why is everyone trying to kill me? Am I that bad of a person?" she asked

"I guess you are," Faith replied

"Oh and you weren't, Faith?"

She stepped off Faith's wrists and picked her up

"Supposedly a protector of people, but really a murderer inside. A murderer who is chained and just waiting to be released again. I can help you there, Faith"

"No thanks, I'll pass"

Faith buried one of her knives into Lilith's torso. She cried out and threw Faith aside, before removing the dagger and stabbing it into the back of a nearby slayer

"You're gonna pay for that now," Lilith said, walking towards Faith

_"Carry on my wayward son. For there'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Now don't you cry no more"_

Angel was fighting furiously, noticing that Connor and Cordelia were able to handle themselves quite fine. He was fighting alongside Spike, slaughtering any demon or vampire that came nearby, or at least until he was grabebd from behind and thrown aside. He looked up, holding his sword, as his jaw dropped

"Lindsey?"

"Thought you got rid of me, did you?" Lindsey asked

He was holding his pocketknife, as it transmuted into a broadsword

"But you died," Angel said, getting to his feet

"I went to Hell and Lilith released me. Now, I get to kill you"

"Okay, if you insist"

The pair clashed blades and duelled. Meanwhile, Wesley was battling against Gunn, fighting equally against him, trading blow for blow, until someone place their hand on his shoulder. Wesley risked a glance, his eyes widening when he saw who it was

"Lilah?"

"You're dead," Gunn said, "You can't be back here"

"Guess I got a get out of jail free card," Lilah said, "Don't understand why I'm here"

"Duck," Wesley cried

He pulled her down, dodging a Tarkna's blade, before punching the demon and throwing it into Gunn, before helping Lilah to her feet

"You have to get out of here," he said, "It's not safe here for you"

"This is Hell, Wes. This is where I belong. Where you belong"

"No, that's not true. I'm getting you out of here. if I can come back from the dead, no doubt you can as well. Come on"

Taking Lilah by the hand, Wesley led her to the entrance of the Hellmouth, as Gunn got up, growling and vamping out, before following after the pair

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	20. Carry On My Wayward Son

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Carry on, you will always remember. Carry on, nothing equals the splendor. Now your life's no longer empty. Surely heaven waits for you"

"Oh Dean, where are you," Lilith said in a sing-song voice

Dean ducked a vampire's sword and reversed the blade upon the undead creature, impaling it through the chest, throwing it into the path of a Tarkna, as he tried to avoid Lilith

"I will find you"

A Tarkna accidentally nicked her arm with its blade while battling a slayer. Lilith snapped the Tarkna's neck in response, before resuming her search for Dean

Sam deflected Bela's arm and struck her in the face, as she punched him back, before running him into the rock wall. Sam groaned in pain, as Bela pulled him away and spun him around, before pinning him to the wall

"I bet you taste delicious," she smiled, "Well, let's find out"

"Let's not," Sam said

He broke out of her grip and rammed a stake into her heart, watching as she turned to dust. Sighing, Sam dodged a vampire's punch and staked him through the back, before finding his sword and joining the fight once again

Buffy ducked under Twilight's fist and slammed both of her hands onto his back, as he elbowed her in the face, before throwing her towards the rock wall. Buffy stopped herself from hitting the wall, whirling around and dodging Twilight's punch as he struck the wall instead. Buffy kicked the back of his knee, then punched him in the face, as Twilight rose up, grabbing Buffy by the throat and flying up into the air

"Can you fly, Slayer?" he asked

He let her go, but she grabbed his leg, pulling him down, before swinging herself upwards and wrapping her legs around his waist, punching him in the face

"Yeah, I guess so"

She drew her right fist back, channelling some of Willow's magic and creating a magical sword, before driving the blade into Twilight's chest. He cried out, shoving Buffy off him, as she landed on the ground heavily, groaning in pain, as Twilight floated down, clutching at his wound, while Buffy was slowly getting to her feet

"Nice move there, Slayer. Didn't see that one coming"

"Gotta learn new things, I suppose," Buffy said with a shrug

"What about defeat?"

"Buffy!"

She whirled around to see Kennedy holding the scythe. She held out her hand, as Kennedy tossed the weapon through the air, but Twilight zipped forth and snatched it out of the air, landing before Kennedy

"Hmm, nice craftsmanship"

Kennedy swung her sword, but Twilight blocked and whirled around, impaling Kennedy underneath her rib cage. The slayer gasped, as Twilight removed the scythe, blood dripping from the stake end, as Buffy lunged at Twilight, tackling him, her arms going around his neck

"Foolish girl," Twilight said, before flying into the air

Buffy slammed her hand onto Twilight's injury, causing him to falter and crash, taking the scythe back from him, as he got up and into a stance, Buffy doing the same

"Here it ends," Twilight said

"You got that right," Buffy agreed

Angel deflected Lindsey's sword and struck him in the face, as Lindsey responded with a kick that resulted in him doing a flip through the air away from Angel. The vampire smiled and flew at Lindsey at lightning speeds, swinging his sword upwards, but Lindsey was able to block the move. However, he was thrown through the air by the force of the blow, as Angel chased him, picking him up, just as Lindsey turned and impaled him through the gut, then punching him

"How that feel?" Lindsey asked

"Again, it's not wood, dumb ass"

Angel removed the sword and blocked Lindsey's punch, delivering a palm strike to his chest, as Lindsey punched him, followed by a second punch, which Angel blocked and he turned and threw Lindsey over his shoulder. Lindsey got to his feet, grabbing Angel's sword and swinging it towards his head, but Angel inclined his head, punching Lindsey in the stomach, then taking the sword from him and impaling him through the chest

"Oh, now that is better," Lindsey said, "At least it's you this time, instead of the demon clown or any other of your lackeys"

"That's why you climbed your way out of Hell? To fight me?"

"Hey, you're the only one I'd allow to kill me," Lindsey said, falling to his knees, "It wasn't fair that Lorne killed me instead of you"

"Well, are you happy now?" Angel asked

"Not really," Lindsey said with a bloodstained smile, "But that's not the point"

He slumped over, becoming still, as Angel removed his sword and continued fighting

"Cordy, honey, can you do that glowy thing again?" he called out

"It's gonna take a lot of energy and power," Cordelia called back

Angel killed the Tarkna for her and gave her a passionate kiss

"But can you do it?"

"Of course. I'm gonna need some space"

"You got it"

Cordelia stepped back, as Angel defended her, cutting down the Tarknas and vampires around him. Illyria kicked a vampire in the gut, then drove her fist into the head of a Tarkna, shattering its skull, then used the body as a club, smacking the vampire through the air. A Tarkna lunged at Illyria, but she threw a knife into its throat, as Spike decapitated the vampire coming up behind her, just as she turned around, raising her fist

"I was going to kill him," she said

"Yeah, whatever. Come on, love, let's have a party"

"This is going to be some difficult magic," Giles said, "Think you can manage it?"

"I'm sure I can," Willow replied, "Eventually"

"Carry on my wayward son. For there'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry, don't you cry no more"

"I'm here," Wesley said, with Lilah close behind him, "What's happening?"

"We're gonna perform a spell to close the Hellmouth," Giles answered, "Although everyone must quickly evacuate the place before they are sealed inside forever"

"Start the spell. I'll get everyone out"

"No you won't," Gunn growled, appearing and tackling Wesley, "You're gonna die"

Wesley shoved Gunn off him and got to his feet, blocking Gunn's two punches, getting struck by the third punch, as Gunn kicked him in the chest, throwing him back. Wesley recovered his stance, dodging Gunn's punch and elbowing him in the stomach, as Gunn cracked him in the jaw. Wesley spun, backhanding Gunn, before withdrawing a stake and raising it. Gunn grabbed his wrist and slung him onto the ground, before pressing his knee to his chest

"Time to die," he grinned, before leaning down

Wesley punched him in the face, grabbed his stake and rammed it into Gunn's chest. He watched as his best friend, who was like a brother to him, turn to dust

Buffy ducked Twilight's inner roundhouse kick, stabbing at his torso, but he blocked, as she sliced upwards. Twilight stepped back from the blade, as Buffy turned and kicked him in the chest, before bringing the scythe down overhead. Twilight grabbed the handle, as his other hand curled around Buffy's throat

"You're gonna lose this war," he said

Buffy kicked him in the groin, breaking out of his grip and angling her slice, severing Twilight's head from his body

"You were wrong," she said

"Dean, there you are," Lilith said

Ruby lunged, but Lilith blasted her away, before taking the dagger from her

"Two ways to die, Dean. Hellhound or me"

"Either way, I die, so what does it matter?" he asked

"You're right. This will be longer and more fun"

She brought her hand down. Dean heard a growl and whirled around, actually seeing a hellhound standing before him. His eyes widened as he saw the demonised dog, drool dripping from its jaws. It was then he realized he could see hidden demons, as the hellhound barked and chased after him. Dean ran off, running for his life, as Lilith laughed and followed after them

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	21. Closing the Hellmouth

Song in this chapter is "Final Destination" by Within Temptation

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_"I escaped my final moment. But it's turning back at me. On every corner I can feel it waiting. Just a moment, no awareness. I could easily slip away. And then I'll be gone forever. I'm searching; I'm fighting for a way to get through. To turn it away"_

Buffy stared at Twilight's headless body, before remembering something and fighting her way through the warring vampires and slayers, kneeling beside Kennedy's body and feeling for a pulse, but getting nothing. Buffy bowed her head slightly, knowing that Willow would be greatly upset for losing another lover, before grabbing her scythe and leaping back into the battle

"_It's waiting, always trying. I feel the hands of fate, they're suffocating. Tell me what's the reason. Is it all inside my head? Can't take it no more!"_

A Tarkna lunged at Dean, but he dodged the demon, as the hellhound ran into it, getting bowled over. A vampire raised his sword, as Dean ducked the blade and punched the vampire in the face, before taking the sword and beheading the vampire. As it turned to dust, Dean looked over his shoulder and saw the hellhound getting to its feet, Lilith not far behind

"Oh damn, this really sucks. My time isn't even up yet"

A hellhound saw him and barked, as Dean threw his sword, impaling the demon through the skull. It let out a short yelp and collapsed, black blood oozing from the wound. Lilith sighed when she saw this and summoned another hellhound

"Oh yeah, this goes beyond sucking"

"_All around me I see danger. And it's closing in on me. Every second I can hear it breathing. I can't stand the fear inside me. Cause it's leading me astray. And it will be my ending. I'm searching; I'm fighting for a way to get through. To turn it away"_

Cordelia was back to fighting against the demons, as Angel had been distracted by a pair of vampires and she had to quickly defend herself. From then on, she had continuously been fighting, cutting down Tarknas and vampires, the forces that seem endless. For any demon that was killed, another two appeared in their place

"Does this army ever end?" Angel asked

"Let's hope so," Cordelia replied, "I'm starting to get a little tired"

"Best you get out of here then"

"No way. I'm not leaving you. Not again"

"I knew you wouldn't"

"How could I leave the most handsome vampire on his lonesome?"

"Okay, when this is all over, you and I are gonna have some quality time"

"You can't resist me"

"Mutual"

Angel beheaded a Tarkna, as Cordelia defended a vampire's attacks and killed him. Meanwhile, Connor was fighting alongside Xander, watching his back, as Xander fought with all he had, doing quite well for himself, while Connor fought like the experienced warrior he is, killing demons and vampires left, right and centre

Sam stabbed a Tarkna through the stomach before decapitating a vampire, then clashing blades with another Tarkna, as Buffy spun the scythe around and decapitated a vampire, ramming the stake into another vampire's heart, and then slicing upwards on a Tarkna, splitting it open. Faith blocked a Tarkna's sword and sliced with one knife, before slashing with the other knife, then looked around for Dean, but it was difficult with all the blood, bodies and dust everywhere. Killing another Tarkna, she headed off, searching for him

"_It's waiting, always trying. I feel the hands of fate, they're suffocating. Tell me what's the reason. Is it all inside my head? Can't take it no more!"_

"You sure this will work?" Wesley asked

"It will," Willow replied, "Once I've calmed my nerves"

"So hurry up and calm them," Lilah said

Wesley rose up and staked a vampire, before facing the former lawyer

"Lilah, please, leave her be. She just returned from being almighty evil"

"Okay, if you say so, Wes. Just do one thing for me"

"And that would be?"

"Kill that demon behind you"

Wesley whirled around as the Tarkna tackled him

"_But no one faced what's coming my way. And I will let my fear fade away. Whatever may be, I'll have to find out"_

Dawn stomped her way through the city council building, clearing a way to the Hellmouth, as cracks began to appear in the ground around it, stretching out for hundreds of metres and growing wider with each passing second, as chunks of earth and building debris collapsed. Dawn stepped back quickly, as a large chasm opened up beneath her, revealing the battle raging. Energy was still emitting from the Hellmouth, as Willow, Giles and Wesley tried to close it

"Dean, no more running!" Lilith cried

She froze Dean with her telekinesis, before turning him around to face her, as the hellhound snarled and prowled around Dean's prone form

"This feels kinda constrictive," Dean said with a small smile

"Sorry about that," Lilith said, "But I think it's time to feed you to the dog"

She blasted him through the air, before motioning to the hellhound. Dean hit the ground and groaned, just as the hellhound fell upon him. Dean held up his arm, as the hellhound sank its fangs into his flesh. He cried out, removing a dagger from inside his jacket and plunging it into the hellhound's face. It snarled and let go, before slicing his chest open with its claws. Dean cried out, as hellhound blood dropped onto his wound. He slashed at the demon again, striking and drawing more blood, as Lilith watched on. This was the first time she had ever seen a human fight back against a hellhound and she was quite enjoying it

"Sick bitch!"

Lilith stumbled from the blow, as Faith slashed at her with her knives. Lilith grabbed both of her arms and kicked her in the stomach, before throwing her over her shoulder. Faith kicked her in the face, flipping onto her feet, before noticing Dean fighting off an invisible force, his blood splattered across his body

"You're gonna be too late to save your boyfriend," Lilith said

"_It's waiting, always trying. I feel the hands of fate, they're suffocating. Tell me what's the reason. Is it all inside my head? Can't take it no more!"_

Angel let out a short, sharp whistle, as Alexion descended and landed before him. Dawn stepped into the battle, squashing Tarknas and vampires beneath her feet, as Angel climbed onto Alexion's back, before holding his hand out to Cordelia and helping her up onto the dragon

"Okay, Alexion, let's show them how it's done"

Alexion roared and shot a jet of flames, roasting several vampires at once, before spreading its vast wings and taking off. The dragon gained some height, then dived, snapping its jaws onto a Tarkna, biting the demon in half, as it grabbed two vampires with its talons and threw them through the air with ease

Dean stabbed again and again, but for each wound he gave the hellhound, it gave back worse. He was losing blood badly and was seriously injured. He knew it was only a matter of time before he was torn to shreds. Faith kneed Lilith in the ribs, as Lilith punched her twice, making her lose hold of her knives, before sweeping her legs out. Lilith then grabbed Faith by the throat and lifted her up with ease

"You're gonna join Dean once my puppy is done with him"

"Or you could just die," Faith growled

She stole Ruby's dagger off Lilith and plunged it into the demon's neck. Lilith gasped and let Faith go, as the hellhound disappeared. As Lilith flashed and convulsed, Faith rushed to Dean's side, taking in his injuries

"God, you're messed up"

"Everyone, get the hell out of here," Wesley called, "The Hellmouth is closing"  
Willow had succeeded in performing the spell and now the Hellmouth was closing permanently. Faith lifted Dean up with ease and gently, joining Sam as they left the Hellmouth. Buffy led the Slayers out, fighting off the Tarknas as they tried to escape, while Connor was shouting for Gwen, unable to see her body amongst the fallen. In the end, Spike grabbed him with some help from Illyria and dragged him out, as Cordelia glowed, blinding the Tarknas and vampires, as Alexion flew up and away, landing at a safe distance, as the Hellmouth closed, shutting off the beam of energy and resealing all the cracks in the ground

"So, what now?" Dawn asked

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	22. Back to Los Angeles

Okay, here is the final chapter. Short, but finishes it off, I hope. And set to Kansas' "Carry on My Wayward Son"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_"Carry on my wayward son. There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more"_

"We closed the Hellmouth," Xander said, "Another one bites the dust"

"Okay, let's get everyone to the hospital," Buffy ordered, "We'll start the clean-up later when everyone is better"

Faith rushed Dean to the Impala, as Sam got into the driver's seat, Faith sitting in the backseat with Dean, as they headed towards the hospital. Alexion took several injured Slayers on its back, as the remainder all trooped towards the hospital

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dean slowly opened his eyes. Faith and Sam were on their feet and by his side by the time he blinked a third time

"How you feeling, man?" Sam asked

"Like I was chewed up and spat out by a woodchipper," Dean groaned, "I'm guessing we won the fight?"

"That we did," Faith grinned, "Whooped all their asses"

"And the Hellmouth?"

"Closed for good," Sam replied

"Great. Always wanted to hear that. So, what's happening now?"

"Everyone is getting patched up," Faith answered, "Willow's gone around and healed several people. She's just recovering her power before she starts on the major injuries"

Dean groaned as he sat up, before slowly getting out of bed

"Dean, I think you should rest some more," Sam suggested

"Nah, I'll be fine. If Willow's gonna patch me up, then I'll be fine"

"That's the spirit," Faith grinned, "Come on"

With her arm linked through Dean's, she headed out of the room with Sam not far behind them, a small smile on his face

"I see he's better"

Sam jumped and turned around, seeing Buffy leaning against the doorway

"Yeah. I said he should rest more, but Dean is stubborn"

"He seems that way. At least Faith will be able to keep him in line. Or is it the other way around?"

"I don't know"

Buffy smiled and headed towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist, as he hugged her back, pressing his lips to her forehead

"It's nice to see that you lived," she said

"Yeah, likewise here"

"Come on, let's see who else is awake"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I've got the guy on the right," Faith said

"Yeah, I think you two are a perfect match for each other," Buffy said

"I see that guy has his eyes on you, Buffy," Angel said

"He does not"

"Whatever," Spike said, "That big guy? He's mine"

"I wanted to fight him," Illyria said, glaring at her 'pet'

"Find your own," he shot back

"I don't care who I've got, as long as I kick some ass," Dean said

"Is that all you think about?" Cordelia asked with a smile, "Kicking ass"

"Having a good shag is also on my mind"

"Pretend I didn't ask"

"Well, they look ready and I think we're ready," Sam said, "Shall we get started?"

"Personally, I'd rather have cookies and tea," Xander said, "But we all can't have what we want"

"Angel, where's your dragon?" Willow asked, "We could use him here?"

"Yeah, Dad, where is he?" Connor added

"Oh, he's about. He'll come when I need him"

"Here they come," Buffy said

A large horde of demons raced towards the group, who had a small force of Slayers behind them. About a week after the Cleveland ordeal, everyone had gone to Los Angeles to help clean up. However, after a week without a champion, the city had fallen to the demon population, which had grown greatly. Not that it was a problem for the Scoobies, Winchesters, Fang Gang or Slayers

"So, in terms of a plan?" Spike asked

"Let's go to work," Angel grinned

"I hear you," Buffy agreed

"Let's kick some ass," Dean smiled

_"Carry on my wayward son. There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry, don't you cry no more"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
